


Life IS a Musical!

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: "Life isn't a musical, hon," -VaggieWrong! Life IS a musical Vaggie! And this story is all about it! Each chapter is a different songfic! No one is safe! We have all the characters! All the ships! No song will be turn away! No one is safe from the musical mind of a Theater Kid that is the author! So if you love music, you love these characters, you love your ships, and you love musicals, this is the fic for you!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 77





	1. The Whole Being Dead Thing (Beetlejuice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome all to my second story! My musical Fanfic! As you read from the summary, no ship will be turned away, no song will be ignored! In each chapter I will inform you all where the song is from or written by. I will not be copyrighted! I do not own any of these songs and unless it's one I written myself. You all are free to review and leave a suggestion of a song and what character the song is for! And please leave who the song is by! I'm not a big rap, heavy metal or pop person. So if I do not know your listed song, I will look it up so I can get a better understanding of how to write the chapter. 
> 
> Now onto our first chapter!
> 
> What's a perfect song to open this Fic and with where our beloved Hazbins are living? That's right! It's The Whole Being Dead Thing! And who's better to sing it then Lucifer himself as he welcomes all the newcomers to Hell? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song is from Beetlejuice the Musical

Chapter 1: The Whole Being Dead Thing (Beetlejuice the Musical)

The Hell sun was just rising in Hell. The light shining on an elegant white, gold and red castle with symbols of apples and snakes. The front door open to reveal a white-as-literal-snow skinned man with combed back light blond hair, literal red cheeks, wearing a white suit with red accents, a black bowtie and top hat. His hat head a red ribbon with a pale gray snake wrapped around it along with a pin of an apple on it. The jacket of his suit was opened to show his red undershirt. In his hand was a clipboard with some papers that he was going over. He blinked in surprise at seeing the readers then a large smirk appeared on his face. He waved at them.

" _Hey, folks! Begging your pardon_ ," He shut the door, tossing the clipboard away. "' _Scuse me, sorry to barge in. Now let's skip the tears and start on the whole,_ " He looked around then motioned towards the readers with a grin. " _Y'know, Being dead thing._ "

He threw his arms out, gesturing to the city around them. He flashed his audience a cruel smile.

" _You're doomed, enjoy the singing_ ,"

He chuckled when a stray demon swung a sword at one of the readers. 

_"The sword of Damocles is swinging,"_ He frowned when one of the readers' Hellphone started ringing. He grabbed it out of their hand and set it ablaze. " _And if I hear your cell-phone ringing,_ _I'll kill you myself."_

He tossed the charred phone back to the owner, a more chipper smile coming upon his face.

 _"The whole being dead thing!"_ He motioned to several demons that were running around in panic. " _Death can get a person stressed."_

He magicked over to one of the panicking demons, mockingly mimicking them.

 _"We should have carpe'd way more diems!_ _Now we're never gonna see 'em!"_

Suddenly they were all seated in what seemed like a row of movie theater chairs. He appeared on a stage with a gold cane with an apple on the top.

 _"I can show you what comes next._ _So don't be freaked._ _Stay in your seats."_ He chuckled. " _I do this bullshit, like, eight times a week!"_

He suddenly appeared behind the readers, grinning maliciously at them.

 _"So just relax, you'll be fine,"_ He took a drink out a wine bottle, holding it out for them to look at then tossing it away. Which followed with him taking a large breath of air. " _Drink your fifty-dollar wine, a_ _nd take a breath!_ "

 _"Welcome to a show about death!"_ A group of demons chorus behind the ruler of Hell.

The Fallen angel suddenly pulled out a ukulele and started playing it. 

_"You're, y_ _ou're gonna be fine._ _On the other side,"_ He then smashed the ukulele., heavy metal music suddenly playing. " _DIE! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_ He then pulled out another ukulele. " _I'll..._ _I'll be your guide._ _To the other side."_

He smashed the second ukulele. The demons from earlier appearing in front of him.

" _Though in full disclosure: It's a show about death!"_

" _Everybody gets on fine here."_ He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Richard Rodgers, Lorenz Hart, and Oscar Hammerstein II. All who looked like their alive counterparts, only with a black and white color palate. " _Like Rodgers, Hart, and Hammerstein here!"_

He motioned to a woman's restroom. 

"T _he women's bathroom has no line here."_ He then gestured to the area around them. " _Just pee where you want!_ _The whole being dead thing!"_

He grinned as he looked at the citizens of his city. Then looked at his audience.

 _"You're just gonna love the folks here."_ He shrugged, smirking as he slammed a pie against an unsuspecting imp. " _Yeah, I know you're woke, but you can take a joke here._ _And every show we do, like, a ton of coke here!_ _The whole-"_

He looked at a demon that snorted a line of cocaine in front of them then looked back at his viewers. 

_"The whole being dead thing!"_ He stepped over a demon that just got shot. " _Nobody is bullet-proof."_

He rolled his eyes at a muscular demon that was flirting with a female imp. He went over to them. Mocking them.

"' _I work out, I eat clean!'"_ He gagged. " _Jesus, pass the Dramamine._ _Time to face the brutal truth."_ He unfolded a list with a grin. " _'Cause we're all on a hitlist."_

He looked at a Christmas tree that was decorated. He snapped his fingers, setting it on fire.

_"Might not live 'till Christmas."_

He held up a box of Triscuits, one hand on his throat imitating that he was choking.

" _Choke to death on Triscuits."_ He shrugged. " _Hey, that just statistics."_

He flopped onto a lounge chair with a glass of wine in his hand.

 _"So take a little break here._ _Kinda like a wake here."_

He suddenly popped out a computer screen, causing the author of the story to scream in surprise. 

" _The scenery is fake here."_

She frowned and shoved him back into the computer. Grumbling as she went back to writing. Lucifer grinned as he motioned to a giant snake outside the city.

"B _UT THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE HERE!"_

He laughed as the giant creature started chasing everyone in the area. Comedically following them through a series of doorways before it's head when up to the readers' screens and lunged at them with it's mouth open.

" _Welcome to a show about death!"_ The chorus sang.

"Y _ou're... you're gonna be fine,"_ Lucifer sang, dressed liked Elvis Presley, clutching a mic stand. He grinned. "Thank you!" He went back to singing. " _On the other side,"_ He slide up to a woman that as crying. "How you doin _'?_ Not good _?"_ He went back to singing. " _I'll... I'll be your guide t_ _o the other side."_

He started spinning, temporarily turning into a mini tornado, then stopped, his head still spinning, till he grabbed it to stop.

_"Seriously, though, this is a show about-"_

The demons popped up around the readers.

 _"Death is taboo, but it's hardly something new._ _There's nothing medical professionals can do._ _'Cept maybe just bill you,"_

He looked at the readers, casually leaning against a table.

"If you die while reading this Fanfic, it's still gonna stay on the internet. _"_ He replied.

 _"There's no destiny or fate. J_ _ust a terrifying wait,"_ The demons sang. While a few gestured to the ones that they hated. " _Filled with people that you hate."_ One held up a calendar. " _And on a certain date, the universe kills you."_

The King of Hell was laying in a recently dug grave with cucumber slices on his eyes. He pulled on off and tossed it in his mouth. 

_"That's the thing with life. N_ _o-one makes it out alive!"_ He ate the other one as he jumped out of the grave. " _Toss that body in the pit!"_

He weaved his way through the readers, giving condescending mocking retorts.

"' _Gosh, it's awful, ain't it tragic?'"_ He opened and closed his hands in a mocking talking gesture. "' _Blah, blah, Bible. Jesus magic.'"_ He motioned to the citizens around them. " _When you're dead, who gives a shit?"_

He gave a quick twirl to show him in a green singlet with orange leggings and a orange sweat band. 

" _No pilates, no more yoga,"_ He magicked back to his usual attire and grabbed hold of the screen. " _"Namaste", you fuckin' posers!"_

He appeared on top of a casket, dancing on it. 

_"From the cradle to cremation._ _Death just needs a little conversation,"_ He spun his cane then leaned against it, pulling his hat off to smooth back his hair with a smirk. " _I have mastered the art."_

_"Dies Irae!!"_

He straightened his bowtie.

" _Of tearing convention apart."_

_"Dies Irae!"_

He maneuvered his way till he was standing in center stage of where the entire crowd could see him. 

" _So, how about we all make a start."_

_"Dies Irae!"_

" _On the whole being dead thing!"_

Thunder and lightening clashed behind him as the demons chorused around him. He laughed.

" _God, I hope you're ready for a show about death!"_

With a final tip of his hat, he vanished, leaving the poor souls to fend for themselves. After all, being in Hell was just part of the whole being dead thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our first chapter! 
> 
> For all those who aren't theater kids, Richard Rodgers is a composer and lyricist-dramatist Oscar Hammerstein II, who together were an influential, innovative and successful American musical theater writing team. They created a string of popular Broadway musicals in the 1940s and 1950s, initiating what is considered the "golden age" of musical theater.
> 
> Lorenz Hart was a lyricist who often partnered with Rodgers and Hammerstein.
> 
> They created Oklahoma!, Carousel, South Pacific, The King and I and The Sound of Music. 
> 
> Give praise to our Broadway Brothers! Without them we would never have these amazing shows and their televised version of Cinderella! 
> 
> As I said up above feel free to leave a recommendation of a song and which character you want featured! Thank you all and don't forget to review!


	2. A Musical (Something Rotten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two everyone! 
> 
> And what's a better way to prove that this is a musical story? 
> 
> Why telling us a musical is and why it's so popular! Once again Lucifer is singing as he explains what he sees in the future as the first play writers, Sock and Buskin, The bird-like Overlord with two heads with the masks of the theater on their red robe (You can see them under Vox and next to the red-bird Overlord with the yellow vizier) and convinces them to start writing musicals. 
> 
> Again I do NOT own any of this!
> 
> So here is A Musical from Something Rotten!

Chapter 2: A Musical (Something Rotten)

Sock and Buskin, the Overlords of Theater, cast nervous glances at each other. The two-headed Overlord had no idea what the King of Hell wanted from them. He just told them that it had something to do with their future. Sock looked at his brother, Buskin's usual frown looking even deeper than before due to the worry. Buskin was always such a worry-wort, but at the moment, he could understand why. He tried to keep the air positive. He always was an optimist while his brother was a pessimist. Even when they were alive. Before they died, they were twins. But instead of getting along, their clashing veiwpoints caused them argue and fight constantly. So when they died, onstage no less by the stage collasping underneath them, they woke up in Hell now sharing a body. A punishment for their hatred at each other. After a couple of years, they finally managed to get along with not so many arguments like they used to when they were alive. They were sitting in their theater home, waiting for Lucifer to arrive. Sure enough, the blonde fallen angel appeared on their personal stage. The two looked at him with weary expressions. 

"So...what news do you have for us your majesty?" Sock asked. 

"I've just had a remarkable vision!" He told them, a large grin on his face. 

The conjoined twins looked at each other. It was no secret that Lucifer had the gift to foresee into the future. It was often the reason why Hell was more advanced by several decades than what the mortals on top were doing currently. So when something very big was going to happen, he tasked one of the Overlords to hand the upcoming new trend. So whatever this trend was going to be, it was going to be their job to make it a reality for the Nine Circles. 

"A vision?" Sock cautiously asked. "What was it about?" 

"Musicals!" 

"What the hell are musicals?" Buskin asked.

"It appears to be a play where the dialogue stops And the plot is conveyed through song!" The king explained, looking excited.

"Through song?" Sock echoed.

"Yes."

"Wait," Buskin interrupted, holding up a hand. "So an actor is saying his lines, and then out of nowhere he just starts singing?"

"Yes." 

Buskin rolled his eyes.

"Well that is the- _Stupidest thing that I have ever heard._ _You're doing a play, got something to say._ _So you sing it?"_ He scoffed. " _It's absurd._ _Who on earth is going to sit there w_ _hile an actor breaks into song?_ _And what possible thought could the audience think o_ _ther than "This is horribly wrong?""_

"Remarkably?" Lucifer responded. "They won't think that."

"Seriously? Why not?" Sock asked. 

He was really interested in these musicals. They seemed fun! Who doesn't love singing? He could see why Lucifer was so excited about them. He was as well at the thought too!

" _Because it's a musical"_ Lucifer explained. " _A musical._ _And nothing's as amazing as a musical."_

He started swaying from side to side.

"With _song and dance._ _And sweet romance."_ He grabbed a hold of them, spinning them and placing a kiss on their right hand. " _And happy endings happening by happenstance."_

He motioned to the lights hanging above the stage. 

_"Bright lights,"_ He moved into a fighting stance. _"Stage fights, and a dazzling chorus! You wanna be great?"_ He wrapped his arm around their shoulders. " _Then you gotta create a musical!"_

"I don't know..." Buskin frowned. "I find it hard to believe that people would actually pay to see something like this."

" _Let's just say it's a Saturday night_ , a _nd you wanna go out on the town_." He moved to where he was on their other side. " _Got a lady to flatter who might give it up if you don't let her down._ _You could go see a tragedy._ _That wouldn't be very fun."_ He then smirked at them. " _Or a play from Greek mythology._ _See a mother have sex with her son_!"

"Euggh!" They cringed.

" _You could see a drama._ _With all of the trauma and pain!"_ He wrapped his arm around them again, tapping the side of Buskin's head. " _Or go see something more relaxing and less taxing on the brain._ _You could go see a musical."_

A few imps came out dancing behind him. Sock and Buskin looked around them in bewilderment.

_"A musical_  
_A puppy piece, releasing all your blues-ical_  
_Where crude is cool."_

_"Ahhh."_ The imps chorused, spinning the twins' chair.

 _"A catchy tune a_ _nd limber-legged ladies thrill you 'til you swoon."_ Lucifer sang as two female imps leaned against Sock and Buskin, the back of their hands on their foreheads to show them that they were swooning. " _Oohs, ahhs, big applause, and a standing ovation!"_

Sock and Buskin clapped along with the Imps, liking the idea of a standing ovation. It was the main thing they loved to received after each play they put on.

 _"The future is bright i_ _f you could just write a musical!_ " The imps sang. 

_"Some make you happy."_ Lucifer continued, the imps doing dances and gestures as the king sang. ". _Some make you sad._ _Some are quite big._ _Some quite small."_

Two imps held up some hand puppets at them, moving the puppets.

" _Some are too long._ _Some are just plays with song."_

" _Ahh!"_ The imps joined in.

"S _ome musicals have no talking at all!_ " 

"No talking at all?" Sock asked as the imps vanished.

" _That's right._ _There's no talking._ _All of the dialogue is sung i_ _n a very dramatic fashion!"_

"Um, really?" Buskin questioned.

" _Yes, really."_

"There's no talking-?"

" _There's no talking_!" Lucifer interrupted him. " _And they often stay on one note for a very long time, so when they change to a different note, you notice."_ The twins looked at each other at the note change than back at their dramatic and enthusiastic king. " _And it's supposed to create a dramatic effect._ _But mostly you just sit there asking yourself,_ _"Why aren't they talking?""_  
  
"That sounds miserable." Buskin responded. 

He was not liking the sound of this so far. It was completely ridiculous. 

" _I believe it's pronounced Misérable._ " The King corrected.

"And people actually like this?" Sock asked, practically bouncing in excitement.

"No," He grinned at their looks. "They love it! And what's not to love?" He started singing again. " _It's such a delight!_ _There's nothing quite like a musical!_ " 

He paused, his pupils shrinking then enlarging. A large grin came across his face.

"Another vision!" He looked over at them. "I haven't even told you the best part yet! _Feel that fascinating rhythm moving to your feet!"_ His body suddenly started moving in a dancing motion. " _Whoa,_ _whoa_!" 

"Um, what is that?" Buskin asked when Lucifer started moving oddly.

" _Feel your ass gyrating to that titillating beat_!"

He swung his hips.

"Woah, are you okay?" Sock spoke up, also getting a bit concerned.

" _You slap your lap_." He pat his lap twice. " _And finger snap."_ He then snapped his fingers twice. " _That's when you know it's time to tap! Oh!"_

His body suddenly made him start tap dancing. He looked down at his moving feet with exciting curiosity and awe.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Buskin asked.

"It's called a dance break! Apparently this happens in musicals as well!" The blonde responded as he looked at his dancing feet. "People on stage just burst into spontaneous dance!"

Buskin tilted his head.

"Why? Does it advance the plot?"

"No." Lucifer responded as he danced around. 

"Advance character?" Sock wondered.

"Not necessarily."

"Then why do it?" Buskin huffed, clearly confused and not seeing the point. 

"Because it's entertaining!" Lucifer cheered. "5, 6, 7, 8!" 

As he tapped dance, the group of male and female imps came out tap dancing along with him. The theater Overlords watched with amazement. Both captivated at the impressive dance number. Suddenly Lucifer stopped. His eyes once again shrinking and then enlarging.

"Another vision!" He started moving and gesturing around the stage. " _It's a musical!_ _Whaddya talk, whaddya talk._ _It's a musical!_ _A Suessical?_ _No, a musical with girls on stage!"_

 _"A musical!"_ The imps chorused behind him.

" _We've got snappy repartees."_ He motioned to the female imps wearing skimpy costumes. " _And the women are risqué."_ He flicked a hand at the Theater Overlords, his right foot popping up behind him in a flamboyant way. " _And the chorus boys are kind of gay!"_

" _A musical_!" 

" _A true, blue, new musical_!" They sang. A few bars of _All that Jazz_ from _Chicago_ started to play, Lucifer and three of the imps imitating the dance from the future play. The music suddenly changed tune to a more upbeat and salsa-like music. "Stand back, it's a musical!" 

They all stopped dancing. The lights going off as spotlights shone down on them. The music from _Rent_ started to play.

"Some musicals are very serious." Lucifer told them. 

" _A big, glittering musical! A musical_!" They sang as the music started up again. Lucifer and a few imps got down on their hands and knees as the other imps placed buckets in front of them. The music of _It's a Hard Knock Life_ from _Annie_ started to play. " _It's a musical for us_!" 

" _A big and shiny, mighty fine-y, glitter, glitz, and line-y. Bob your head and shake your hiney musical! It's a musical_!"

" _It's a musical!_ " The imps sang.

" _It is a musical_!

" _It's a musical_!"

"Yes! I get it now!" Sock exclaimed, moving their right hand to give a grand gesture. " _We'll do a musical_." 

"No kidding." Buskin deadpanned at his twin.

" _A musical. What could be more amazing than a musical_?" Sock continued, ignoring his depressive twin. " _With song and dance. And sweet romance. And with a musical we might have half a chance!"_

Buskin looked thoughtful as his brother shot him a look of coaxing. 

" _Oohs, ahhs,"_ Sock started with Buskin finally joining in. "B _ig applause with everyone cheering for us!"  
_

The female imps posed next to them.

" _And for some explainable reason the crowd goes wild every time_!" Lucifer grinned.

Every single one of the imps started lining up in a single line.

" _When dancers kick in unison in one big wonderful line!_ "

" _And then you got yourself a musical! A musical! A la, la, la, la, la, la, la palooza-sical! With splashy style and a big fake smile! A snazzy pants, some jazzy hands, I swear that I'll_ -"

" _Cross my heart, hope to die if it isn't a doozy_!" They all sang.

"T _ake it from me_ ," Lucifer told them. " _They'll be flocking to see your star lit. Won't quit. Big hit_ -"

" _Musical_!" The three sang.

Buskin and Sock grinned at each other. Yes! A musical! This would crush their play writing rivals once and for all. Lucifer summoned up to where they were all holding pamphlets. The twin Overlords looked at each other and everyone held up the pamphlets.

" _A big hit musical_!" 

Lucifer grinned as the imps disappeared. The twins smiled at him. 

"We'll get started right away!" They told him in unison. 

"I look forward to the first show!" 

And with that, he vanished as Buskin and Sock went to write the first Musical that Hell would get to witness. The future of theater was now in their hands and they were going to take full advantage of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an underrated musical! A lot are. But this song is the best! It's making fun and praising musicals at the same time! It's basically a everything that describes what makes musicals so great! 
> 
> Check out the song! They're are plenty of references to other musicals that everyone can enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Prologue (Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's chapter three! This song is Prologue!
> 
> Yes, you read that right. No, I did not forget the a. The actual name of the song is Prologue. It's from the musical Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812. I love this musical! ..... I'm Theatre Trash. I love all musicals really. But this one holds a special place in my heart as it's base off of Leo Tolstoy's 1869 novel War and Peace, Volume 2 Part 5. 
> 
> Volume 2 Part 5 is Natasha's affair with Anatole and Pierre's search for meaning in his life. 
> 
> I love Russian literature. The culture, the food, the architect...No, I don't live in Russia, nor have I ever visited. (Poor ass American) I basically got everything off the internet or books. I even learned a couple of words in Russian. 
> 
> If you have not read it, I high recommend it! Go to your local library, online, wherever it is to get a copy! It's really good! 
> 
> As for that enjoy! Or as they say in Russia, наслаждаться! (pronounced naslazhdat'sya)

Chapter 3: Prologue (Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812)

It was right before the release of the Hazbin Hotel video. Some of the cast had step out onto a stage. They were going to address the fans and the newcomers of what they were about to see. Angel Dust, the gay flamboyant pink and white striped spider demon, was playing his accordion. It wasn't very often that he got to play his beloved instrument, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to pull it out. 

" _There’s a war going on o_ _ut there somewhere."_ Sir Pentious started. " _And Charlie isn’t here._ _There’s a war going on o_ _ut there somewhere a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here._ "

Charlie the Princess of Hell, was not in attendance. She was probably doing some last minute touches or was speaking to her parents, King Lucifer and Queen Lilith. The war that the snake demon was talking about was the war between the Angels and the Demons. While there haven't been an actual battle for centuries, there was still the unspoken dark cloud of the one day battle that would rage upon them. It was no secret that the two separate worlds clashed. So the all out war for the hearts of the mortals that were still alive was raging. 

_"There’s a war going on o_ _ut there somewhere a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here,"_ The entire cast sang. " _There’s a war going on o_ _ut there somewhere a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here..."_

 _"_ Raz, dva, tri!" Husk shouted in Russian, causing the music to suddenly pick up speed.

 _"And this is all on the Wiki._ _You are on the internet._ _Gonna have to study up a little bit i_ _f you wanna keep with the plot._ " They told the audience. " _'Cause it’s a complicated Hellish cartoon._ _Everyone’s got nine different names._ _So look it up in the Wiki._ _We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot._ _Da da da, d_ _a da da, d_ _a da da..._ _Vagatha!"_

Vaggie stepped forward to the front of the stage. 

_"Vagatha is young,"_ The moth demon placed her hands close to her heart. "S _he loves Charlie with all her heart."_

 _"She loves Charlie with all her_ heart." They echoed. " _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here._ "

Niffty zipped up next to her. 

" _Niffty is good._ _Alastor’s ally and closest friend."_

 _"Alastor’s ally and closest friend._ _Niffty is good,_ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_

Alastor, the deer demon, stepped forward, twirling his microphone cane then bowed slightly. 

_"Alastor is old-school, an Overlord of Hell,"_ His smiled over at Vaggie, her single eye narrowing in hatred at him. " _Charlie’s sponsor, sadistic yet kind."_

Vaggie scoffed, not believing him. Sadistic, yes. Kind. Fuck no. 

_"Charlie’s sponsor, sadistic yet kind._ _Alastor is old-school._ _Niffty is good._ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_ They motioned to the computer that was not far from where they were. "And _this is all on the Wiki._ _You are on the internet._ _Gonna have to study up a little bit i_ _f you wanna keep with the plot._ _'Cause it’s a complicated Hellish cartoon._ _Everyone’s got nine different names._ _So look it up on the Wiki._ _We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot._ _Da da da, d_ _a da da, d_ _a da da..._ _Seviathan!"_

Seviathan Von Eldritch sauntered forward. He was a gray skin demon wearing a dark green suit with neon yellow accents, shirt and tie and a matching green hat with four eyes and teeth aligning the brim. He smiled at the audience. Or more like smirking.

 _"Seviathan is hot._ _He spends his money on women and wine."_ The eldest Von Eldritch boasted, taking pride on who he was.

 _"He spends his money on women and wine._ _Seviathan is hot,_ _Alastor is old-school,_ _Niffty is good,_ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_

 _"Helsa is a bitch."_ Helsa bragged about herself, shoving her brother out of the way. " _Seviathan’s sister, rival to Charlie."_

Helsa had large, long white hair. While she and her brother had both yellow eyes. her sclera being a dark turquoise while Seviathan's was red. She wore a pink jacket with neon green fur on the cuffs and collar and dark gray pants.

 _"Seviathan’s sister, rival to Charlie,"_ The others repeated. " _Helsa is a bitch,_ _Seviathan is hot,_ _Alastor is old-school,_ _Nifty is good,_ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_

Husk growled when he was shoved to the front by Alastor. He glared at deer demon, flipping him off. He looked back at the audience.

 _"Husk is fierce, but not too ambitious._ _Alastor’s friend, a crazy good shot."_ Husk grumped, then made his way back over to the bar.

He shoved Alastor away as the Overlord attempted to pull him into a side hug. Not fucking happening. He was not drunk enough for this shit. Hell. He didn't even want to be there in the place. But the Radio bitch that was Alastor dragged him to it. So there he was, explaining himself to whoever these fuckers were that was going to watch the shitty cartoon. God, he deserve a drink for being pulled into this shit. 

_"Alastor’s friend, a crazy good shot._ _Husk is fierce,_ _Helsa is a bitch,_ _Seviathan is hot,_ _Alastor is old-school,_ _Niffty is good,_ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_ They looked at each other than the crowd. _"_ _Chandeliers and caviar, the war can’t touch us here!_ _Minor characters!"_

" _Mad scientist Baxter is crazy."_ Baxter spoke up, grinning when his mixed chemicals gave a small explosion.

 _"And Crymini's a pain,"_ Crymini smirked, shoving Baxter to the side.

Everyone turned their attention to Angel Dust, who was still playing his accordion. They all looked back at each other.

 _"Angel Dust’s family, totally messed up."_ Crymini and Baxter replied.

The spider demon just shrug in response. It was true. He wasn't going to deny the fact that his family life was fucked up. He was from a family of mobsters. 

_"And Cherri Bomb’s just for fun!"_ Cherri Bomb exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Angel Dust. 

_"Cherri Bomb’s just for fun!"_ They cheered. " _Cherri Bomb is fun,_ _Baxter is crazy,_ _Crymini's a pain,_ _Husk is fierce,_ _Helsa is a bitch,_ _Seviathan is hot,_ _Alastor is old-school,_ _Niffty is good,_ _Vagatha is young a_ _nd Charlie isn’t here."_

They all looked over at the snake-demon. The nineteenth century villain looked tired. He was the absolute joke of Pentagram City. He wanted respect from everyone, even the Overlords, as he was trying so hard to become one of them. His army of Egg Bois were around him.

 _"And what about Sir Pentious?_ _Dear, bewildered and awkward Sir Pentious?_ _What about Sir_ Pentious? _Rich, unhappy, desperate Sir Pentious?_ _What about Sir Pentious?_ _What about Sir Pentious?_ _What about Sir Pentious?"_

Not really caring they all left to go back to what they were doing. It was about time for the show to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raz, dva, tri is Russian for one, two three. 
> 
> That's not the actual spelling for them, just how they're pronounced. It's what google translate gave me. 
> 
> Lyrics have been changed to fit the characters. This will be a common occurrence. Also... this song was so hard for a while! I had some ideas on who I wanted in the song and others I didn't. It took me a while to figure out who would be perfect for this song. 
> 
> Naturally I included the main cast because...duh. Well...except for Angel Dust. I could've easily gave him Helsa's part, but I like the family bit because his family is so damn messed up because they're the mafia. It fit much for him. 
> 
> Sir Pentious as Pierre.... yea. He's just Hell's biggest loser and the last verse just sounded like him. Is he rich? ...probably. Guy's an inventor. Can't get all that metal and shit without spending some major cash. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone and please review!


	4. It's A Dangerous Game (Jekyll & Hyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter four everyone! Now this chapter was requested by Wolfsea! They requested that this song be sung by Lucifer and Lilith.
> 
> I had to listen to the song and look for an animatic as I had never heard of it and now...
> 
> It's the perfect song for them! So enjoy It's A Dangerous Game from Jekyll & Hyde!

Chapter 4: It's A Dangerous Game (Jekyll & Hyde)

In the early days of the Earth, God had created everything. Including the first man and woman. Adam and Lilith. Both made from dust of the earth, who God breathed life into. The first man and woman went around naming the animals, plants and other things. Yet Lilith was not satisfied with how things were. She and Adam were made equal, so shouldn't they be treated as equals? But Adam and God did not see her vision. Yet one did. The small angel Lucifer did. He was enraptured by the first woman. She was beautiful. With luscious blonde hair with the similar color to his own, hazel colored eyes, and sun-kissed skin. His was tasked to watch over them and the garden. Over time the two started talking and they developed a friendship.

It was one of these days, that Lilith was once again sick of Adam's and God's view of how she was suppose to act. Lucifer just sat down on the large stone as she vented her frustrations to him. Yet he was more timid than the more bold woman that his Father had made. And that did intrigued him some. He liked talking to her. Listening to her thoughts. She and Adam were fascinating things. But Lilith more than Adam. She questioned things. Much like him.

"Honestly Luci. Their requests are ridiculous! We were made of Earth! At the same time! I am to be Adam's equal!"

Lucifer nodded. The petite angel didn't really know what to say, but decided that he couldn't give a verbal response, a nonverbal one would suffice. Seeing she had his attention, she continued.

"I mean honestly! What's wrong if I wanted to be the one to top? After all, I can do anything that my husband can do!" She looked over at Lucifer. "Don't you agree Lucifer?"

"A-absolutely!" He agreed.

She smiled at him. Ah Lucifer. He was such a sweetheart. He was so open-minded. So considerate. Why couldn't Adam be more like him? Lucifer didn't dismiss her thoughts. Lucifer didn't see her as something to be controlled. He saw her as an equal. Just like what she and Adam should be. If Adam could do whatever he wanted, why couldn't she? After all, she was made the same time as he. She liked the angel much better than her husband. If anything, she preferred to be with him. Speaking of, why couldn't she? Lord knows that she was unable with Adam. Why not go for someone that actually cared about her feelings? She smiled at the little angel. He gave a shy meek smile back at her. He was honestly too cute for his own good.

"Oh Luci." She purred at him.

The blonde angel tilted his head her.

"Yes Lilith?"

She went up to him. A smirk on her lips. He looked at her with curious eyes. She gently grabbed his face, tilting his head to look up at her. He continued to look at her, not sure what she wanted. But he did blush at her closeness. She smiled sweetly at him as she stroke a finger through his hair. The angel gave her a crooked smile. He was very confused, but he didn't want to be rude to her. ...whatever she was doing.

"You're so sweet Luci."

"Oh uh... thank you."

"You're nothing like Adam. You listen to me. You don't view my thoughts as silly."

"O-oh never!"

"Good. Because there has been something I've been wanting to do."

Before Lucifer could ask what she meant, she kissed him. He stiffened in shock and surprise. No. No, no, no, no, no! This was bad! Very bad! He shouldn't be doing this! Lilith was Adam's wife! He was an angel! They could get into a lot of trouble! He pulled away.

"W-we can't be doing this!" He yelped, clumsily falling off the rock he was sitting on. He scrambled up. "I-I-I'm an angel! Y-you're Adam's wife! Wrong! This is wrong!"

"You don't like me?" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"N-n-no! I-I-I mean I do!" He exclaimed, incredibly flustered. "I do like you! I-I really, really like you! B-b-but you're Adam's wife!"

Lilith pouted at him. He was so adorable when he was flustered. Why bring up something so unimportant? Adam didn't care about her. Lucifer did. She knew that he did. He always sought after her. He spent more time with her than Adam. He was just shy and trying to be a good angel. Just like he was suppose to be. But she knew what she wanted. And she didn't want Adam. She deserved to be happy, didn't she? Well she was going to get her way. Even if she had to do a bit of persuasion on her part.

Lucifer had turn his back to the first woman. His heart was pounding in his chest. Oh Lord. Oh dear Lord. What was he suppose to do? He did like Lilith. Like really, really like her! But she was with Adam! She was literally made to be with Adam! He was just an angel! He wasn't meant to be with her! This wasn't good! It wasn't good at all! Oh what would God say? He'd be furious! He didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't want Lilith to be in trouble! Oh... what was he going to do? He did want to be with her, but he just couldn't! It wasn't right! He tensed when he felt her fingers on his shoulders.

" _I feel your fingers. Cold on my shoulder_ ," He gave a small shudder as she ran her fingers up his spine. He turned to look up at her. " _Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine. Watching your eyes as they invade my soul_ ,"

This was wrong. So wrong. He couldn't. He shouldn't. Not with her.

 _"Forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine_." Lucifer did what he could to ignore the way her hands trailed down his side and her hand entwining with his. She peppered kisses up his shoulder and to his neck, causing him to crane his head away, but that only gave her more access. " _At the touch of your hand. At the sound of your voice. At the moment your eyes meet mine_."

He ended up turning towards her, his face coming to contact to her chest, due to his small size. He clenched his hands together as he rested them against her skin. Every time he was around her, he as a complete mess. He couldn't speak normally around her. Tripping or falling off something every time she complimented him. He was one of God's most trusted angels. He was to help keep order. But this woman... this woman stirred something in him that he couldn't understand. It was driving him mad.

" _I am out of my mind. I am out of control_." He told her, slightly afraid of these strange feelings. " _Full of feelings I can't define_!"

Lilith held him close, cupping a hand behind his head.

" _It's a thing with no name_ ," She started, gently lifted his head to look up at her. " _Like a tiger to tame and my senses proclaim_."

The two separated.

" _It's a dangerous game_!" She smirked as she looked back at him. _"A darker dream, that has no ending. That's so unreal you believe that it's true_!"

Lucifer looked at her. He eyed her cautiously, unsure what she was up to.

" _A strange romance out of a mystery tale_ ,"

Lilith made her way back over to the small angel.

" _The frightened angel doesn't know what to do_!" She smirked as she grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. She suddenly grabbed his wrists and pushed up against the tree. He looked up at her with a bit of fear. " _Will he just runaway? Will he risk it to stay? Either way, there's no way to win_!"

Lucifer's breath hitched as she pressed herself up against him, kissing his neck. He tried to ignore what was going on but he couldn't. He wanted to be with her. Oh heaven did he want to be with her! But he was an angel! She wasn't! She belonged to Adam! And yet here he was, trying not fall into his longing for this woman.

" _All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin_!" He looked at her as she pulled away. " _I don't know who to blame_..."

" _It's a crime and a shame_!" She smirked.

" _But it's true all the same_ ," He told her as he pushed her away.

She stepped away, eyeing Lucifer almost hungrily.

" _It's a dangerous game_!" She purred.

The two circled each other. Like predator and prey. One on edge and the other ready to pounce. What they were doing was forbidden. But they could see what they other was saying through their eyes. It was true what people said. The eyes were the windows to the soul.

" _No one speaks! Not one word! But what words are in our eyes_!"

Lilith turned away for a moment. Contemplating on what to do. Yes this was wrong. But she so wanted Lucifer. The angel was just so sweet and understanding to her. She just wanted him to see that she cared about him as well. No. Not just cared. That she adored him. If anything, she wanted him to be hers. Screw Adam. Lucifer is who she wanted. Her so called husband wasn't worth the effort. She felt Lucifer shyly wrapped his arms around her.

" _Silence speaks_ ," He murmured.

" _Silence speaks_ ," She repeated, bring her hand behind to brush her fingers in the back of his head.

" _Loud and clear_ ,"

 _"Loud and clear_!"

Lilith turned to look at Lucifer. Both of them gripping each other's upper arms as they looked into each other's eyes.

" _All the words we want to hear_!" They joined together. The taller woman grabbed the angel and pushed him onto the ground, straddling him. " _At the touch of your hand. At the sound of your voice. At the moment your eyes meet mine_."

She undressed the angel from his heavenly robe, running a hand through his hair. Lucifer's back arched as she pulled his clothing over his wings.

" _I am losing my mind. I am losing control. Fighting feelings I can't define_!"

Lucifer gripped her hair, something to grab on as he used other arm to prop himself up a bit to get a bit closer to her. Lilith had one hand on his thigh and the other behind his head. She then pulled him closer to her, their foreheads barely touching.

" _It's a thing with no name. Like a tiger to tame_." She told him.

" _And there's no one to blame_ ," Lucifer replied, back arching and his head leaning back as she kissed the outline of his jaw, successfully pulling his robe completely off of him.

" _What a crime and a shame_!"

She pushed him back onto the ground. The two staring into each others eyes.

" _And the angels proclaim, "It's a dangerous game!"_ " Their right hands entwined together as Lilith pressed them above the small angel's head. " _It's a dangerous game. Such a dangerous game_."

The two kissed, the barrier between them now broken. There was no mistaken now. Everything from this moment on has changed. A forbidden love has formed. God's wrath would be on them shortly as soon as He found out. They two had entered into a dangerous game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD THE IMPLICATIONS!
> 
> But no, seriously, Lilith you seductive wrench! How dare you corrupt our little apple dumpling! I kid. I kid. I had to do a bit of research on Lilith in order to write this chapter. So with what I read, I managed to form a way to capture Lilith's reasons on why she would go after Luci. And with that we got into a little headcanon territory!
> 
> I like to think of Lucifer as being that shy, dorky type as an angel before he got cast out. And the reason he got drawn to Lilith was how bold and outspoken she was. His complete opposite. And getting with her, he learned to be more bold himself and express his own thoughts, thus getting him cast out.
> 
> I took a lot of inspiration from S.K. Michels' animatic of this song. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it! It's stunning!
> 
> Also to anyone that things I'm trying to plagiarize, profit or whatever, let me make this clear:
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!
> 
> I do not own the characters! I do not own the song!
> 
> This is nothing but for pure entertainment!
> 
> Hazbin Hotel was created by Viziepop! Jekyll and Hyde the Musical was based off the book of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The musical being created by Frank Wildhorn and Steve Cuden, it features music by Frank Wildhorn, a book by Leslie Bricusse and lyrics by all of them!
> 
> And stating Under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> Good? Understand? Okay. So thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Sincerely, Me (Dear Evan Hanson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pairing chapter! First time I heard this song I instantly thought of a onesided Vox/Alastor ship! So it's a Radiovision chapter everyone!
> 
> This set several decades before the pilot.
> 
> I do not own Hazbin Hotel! And I do not own the song as it comes from the amazing musical Dear Evan Hanson! So enjoy!

Chapter 5: Sincerely Me (Dear Evan Hanson)

It was a few days after the yearly Exterminations. And so far there were no reports of any Overlords that got killed... except for the one. Alastor, the Radio Demon, have not been heard from at all. His radio tower being completely silent. This was concerning to a few. They didn't know if he was just laying low or if the Exterminators actually got him. Yet one demon was taking this harder than the others. Vox. Alastor's rival and Overlord of electricity and media. The demons knew that the two were fierce rivals. Animosity at each other for their view points and clashing personalities. Except that was only half true. Unbeknownst to everyone else. Vox was hopelessly in love with Alastor. And his one opportunity of first meeting the deer demon ended up having said demon hating his very existence. So feeling now way out, the TV Overlord step into the unwelcome roll of being the Radio Demon's rival. So with the latest news of death reports coming out. Vox was pleased to have the email from the deer right in from on him. Explaining on why he had disappeared and the lack of information.

" _Dear good Vox, we've been way too out of touch_." Alastor replied. " _Things have been crazy. And it's a pity we don't talk that much. But I must tell you that I think of you each night._ "

He suddenly leaned back. His back arching as he rubs his chest in a seductive way.

" _I rub my nipples and start moaning in delight_ -!"

"Why would you write that!?" Vox exclaimed, causing Alastor to stop in mid-sentance.

Only it wasn't Alastor. It was a projection of the deer demon. A fantasy that was being created from the fake emails that he and Valentino were writing. Something to give Vox the faint hope that maybe, just maybe one day, he and his rival could be something more. It all honestly, having Valentino join him in creating the account was a decision he was starting to regret. But giving the fact that the Porn Overlord was able to read through him, he reluctantly had him join in.

"I'm just trying to tell the truth." Valentino grinned, a teasing tone as he spoke.

Vox rubbed his face. Not amused at the taller demon's innuendo.

"This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just- I'll do it." He shoved Valentino out of the chair. He took over typing on a laptop in front of them. The projection starting back up.

" _I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard_ ,"

"Hard?" Valentino quipped, a laugh being held back.

" _Has been bad_ ,"

"Bad?"

" _Has been rough_!"

"Kinky!" Valentino smirked, leaning over Vox.

Vox shot a glare at him. He went back to typing.

" _I miss talking about life and other stuff_ ," The projection continued.

"Very specific." Valentino mocked, leaning against the desk.

"Shut up!"

" _I like my afterlife_ ," The Alastor projected stated.

"Who the fuck says that?"

Vox rolled his eyes, correcting the email.

" _I love my afterlife but each day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright_ -"

Valentino snickered. He over at Vox, an amused look on his face. He made a mini-hand rainbow gesture as he spoke.

"Smoking drugs?"

"Just fix it!" Vox exclaimed, moving out of the chair.

The TV demon was just trying to create some reason that Alastor would actually reach out to him. He didn't need Valentino's smug comments! The giant moth demon took a seat as he started to write the email. As he wrote, the Alastor illusion started to twitch, his hand rapidly scratching his ear.

" _If I stop smoking crack_ -!" His voiced cracked.

"CRACK!?" Vox exclaimed.

Alastor would never be on such a drug! Valentino rolled his eyes at his friend. Satan, Vox was so fucking picky! But it was fun riling him up. He backspaced and went with a drug that Vox wouldn't get so freaked out over.

" _If I stop smoking pot then everything might be alright. I'll take your advice. I'll try to be more... nice. I'll turn it around. Wait and see_!" Alastor started dancing. He slide to the side, tapping his foot. He then started jumping around and then spin in place. "' _Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!_ _It's easy to change if you give it your attention!"_ He ran up to the couch, standing on it, then plopped down with a grin. " _All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be, s_ _incerely, me!"_

Valentino looked at the other Overlord. Bored of what they were doing.

"Are we done yet?"

"I can't just have one email." Vox explained. "I want to see what it would be like if I was, like, a good friend, you know?"

"Fucking hell." Valentino snorted, amused at the televised demon's desperate attempt of a friendship for his rival.

Vox stepped away. A smile was on his face as he imagined what he was sending back to his secret crush.

 _"Dear Alastor, yes I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs. Just take deep breathes and go on walks_."

"No." Valentino commented.

The other Overlord got excited as he continued, going over to his desk and pulled out pictures of his newest devices and put them in an envelope.

" _I'm sending pictures of relaxing technologies_!"

"No!"

" _You'll be obsessed with all my electrical expertise_!"

"Absolutely not."

Vox went up to the Alastor projection. Smiling proudly at him. The deer demon looked at him with a pleased look. Hands on his heart.

" _Al, I'm proud of you. Just keep pushing through. You're turning around. I can see_."

" _Just wait and see_!"

The two started to dance around together.

"' _Cause all it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be! Sincerely me!_ "

"Your friend Val's hot!" Alastor suddenly blurt out.

Vox blinked then shot a glare at the moth demon.

"What the hell!?"

"My bad." Valentino smirked, holding back a laugh.

Vox looked over at Alastor as he started talking.

" _My dear Vox, thanks for every note you send_."

The Television Overlord grinned, going over and taking the other's hands.

" _Dear Alastor, I'm just glad to be your friend._ "

They both wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders.

" _Our friendship goes beyond! Your average kind of bond_!"

Realizing what it was starting to sound like, Vox blushed. Stepping away.

" _But not because we're gay_."

 _"No, not because we're gay_." Alastor agreed, shaking his head.

The two held hands then pulled away.

" _You're great but not that way._ _The only man that I love is my dad."_

That was a bold lie. Vox hated his dad with a passion. His childhood and teenage years being directed by the man with an ideology of how his life was suppose to go. It was why in his adult years he did everything he could to distance himself from the man as much as he could. Doing everything he could to spite him. Alastor... he honestly had no idea. Though he did know that Alastor spoke about his mother quite frequently. But he never mentioned anything about his father.

" _Well anyway_!" Alastor began, spinning the microphone cane.

" _You're getting better every day."_ Vox complimented.

" _I'm getting better every day."_

" _Keep getting better every day!"_ Both exclaimed.

Getting caught in the upbeat energetic vibe that was happening, Valentino couldn't help himself and join the other two. Dancing along with them.

" _Hey, hey, hey_! _All it takes is a little reinvention!_ _It's easy to change if you give your attention!_ _All you gotta do is believe you can be who you want to be!_ _Sincerely-_ "

Vox and Alastor took hold of each others hands. Alastor's right foot is popping up behind him.

" _Miss you dearly._ _Sincerely, me."_

Valentino went goes back to the laptop and returned to typing. Vox and Alastor continued dancing together.

 _"Sincerely, me."_ Vox grinned.

The two slid to where their backs were against each other. Moving an arm to the air.

" _Sincerely, me!"_

Vox grabbed hold of the projection's hand, spinning him.

" _Sincerely, me_!"

The deer demon was dipped. A fond smile as the two. On the last stroke of the keys, he disappeared. Now leaving just Vox and Valentino left in the room. The shorter of the two demons went over to the desk. Seeing that he was finished.

"And there. Satisfied now?" Valentino asked.

Vox looked over the messages, a pleased smile on his face.

"For the mean time, yes. They're a perfect start."

"Good." Valentino replied, closing the laptop and standing. "I'm heading home. Have fun fantasizing about Bambi."

Without another word, the Porn Overlord left Vox's office. Vox didn't respond and instead made himself into the chair. Happily reading through the emails they created. It was everything he could hope for at the moment. He pulled out the radio that he had in his desk. Turning it on. In some vain hope that maybe Alastor would be back on the air. Music was playing. And just as he was about to turn back to read the emails, the music suddenly cut off. The media Overlord's head snapped back at the radio.

"Hello my loyal viewers! I apologies for the long absence! I had some business that I need to take care of and with such recent events, I just hadn't have the time to entertain you all! But here I am now!" Alastor's voice rang out. "So now that I have returned, let's go to one of my favorites! Enjoy!"

A grin appeared on Vox's face at the announcement. He wasn't dead! He wasn't dead! He turned to his computer, opening up a message box to create a new email. His rival made of hated him in reality, but in his little online fantasy, it was time to send a message to his secret lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you guys, the first I heard this song, I instantly thought of Vox and Alastor! This was actually based off a PM message between me and my friend 96DarkAngel. I just thought it was a good song for them!
> 
> And if you guys have never seen Dear Evan Hanson, look for it on youtube or if you can't, read the book! Both are amazing! And the soundtrack! Go check it out!
> 
> And please review!


	6. Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's chapter six now!
> 
> This song is from the famous musical Rent! I had to think long and hard on who was going to sing this song. And I managed to come up with the perfect pairing!
> 
> Pairing: AngelHusk (Angel Dust and Husk)
> 
> Take Me or Leave is from Rent. All characters are from Hazbin Hotel owned by Viziepop.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent)

A year after the hotel's opening, Charlie and Vaggie were throwing a party for the one year anniversary of the hotel's opening. During the months, Husk and Angel Dust started to date each other. It was of course instigated by Angel Dust. The spider demon persistent on catching the alcoholic feline demon. Patrons and other demons were mingling as the party went on. Angel Dust was currently talking away to another demon. Husk was leaning against a table, downing a cocktail. His eyes narrowed as his boyfriend got a little _too_ close to the other demon, leaning against the other sinner. Husk didn't mind that Angel was a Porn Star. Hell, he knew that his boyfriend love his job. He just hated that he kept flirting with others _in front of him._ That's what pissed him off. But hey. Maybe he was just doing his job? He wasn't going to risk his relationship by being jealous. He wasn't going to come across some insecure asshole because he couldn't handle his lover's career. Getting sick of how _friendly_ the star patron of the hotel was getting, he sat his drink down and went over.

"Angel. I need to talk to you real quick."

"Oh sure thing babe!" The spider looked over at the other demon. "'Cuse me."

Husk pulled him over to where they talk without anyone over hearing them. He spun him around to face him once they were out of earshot.

"Would you stop fucking doing that shit in front of me?"

"Doin' what?"

"What the fuck do you mean "doin' what!?" Flirting with that asshole!" He pointed at the other demon, then turned the pointed claw at the spider. "When I'm not even standing ten fucking feet away you son of a bitch!"

Angel Dust rolled his eyes at him.

"Husk. Will ya chill? Just because you're jealous-"

"I'm not fucking jealous!" The cat snarled at him. "I don't give a damn about what you do on your job or with your clients, but I do when you're not on the clock and you do that fucking shit in front of me!"

"Al'ight! Ya know what? I can't take this anymore!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm so sick of your constant dismissive, sarcastic and control freak paranoia!"

"My what!?"

"I didn't pierce my dick because it grossed you out! I didn't stay at the Clit Club last night because _you_ wanted to go home-!"

"You were flirting with a demon in rubber!"

By now everyone in the room was looking at them. Alastor's grin widen at the scene. He frantically tapped at Rosie and Mimzy to get their attention and happily motioned to the two quarreling demons. This was one of the entertainment that he thrived on. That and watching all the Sinners staying at the hotel fail miserably. Charlie looked worry, as Vaggie's eye was narrowed at them.

"There is always going to be some demon in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break! " Angel exclaimed.

Husk glared at him. His arms crossed and his tail lashing. Angel rolled his eyes at his lover.

 _"Every single day,_ _I walk down the street._ _I hear people say,_ _"Baby's so sweet."_ _Ever since puberty e_ _verybody stares at me."_ The spider made a back and forth motion with his top hands. " _Boys, girls._ _I can't can't help it baby._ "

He wrapped his arms around the grumpy feline. His lower arms wrapping around Husk's waist as his upper hands brushed against the fur of his head.

 _"So be kind, d_ _on't lose your mind._ _Just remember that I'm your_ baby." He pressed his cheek against his. " _Take me for what I am._ _Who I was meant to be."_ He pulled away and twirled Husk to where the cat's back was facing his front. " _And if you give a damn, t_ _ake me baby or leave me._ "

The bartender snarled and pushed him off. Storming away from the spider.

_"Take me baby or leave me."_

Everyone gasped as he stood on a table. A large ice sculpture in the center of the table. Vaggie snarled.

"Angel, I swear to fucking Satan, if you break that sculpture I will rip your insides out!"

Angel Dust ignored her as he continued. He was used to the hot-headed moth getting angry at him and threatening him. Right now, his attention was on his unreasonable boyfriend. He threw his hands in the air, posing a bit.

 _"A tiger in a cage, c_ _an never see the sun."_ He motioned to himself. " _This diva needs his stage._ _Baby, let's have fun!"_ He pointed at Husk then motioned to the crowd watching them. " _You are the one I choose!_ _Folks'd kill to fill your shoes!"_

He jumped off the table, smirking at the shorter demon.

 _"You love the limelight too, baby._ _So be mine,"_ He grinned as Husk went over to him. The two circling around the ice sculpture. Angel lifted his suit up a bit, almost acting like he was going to take it off. " _Or don't waste my time._ _Cryin' "Honeybear, are you still my baby?""_

"It won't work!" The cat snapped, storming away from the porn star.

He grabbed a beer bottle on the way out. Downing it.

 _"Take me for what I am!"_ Angel continued as he followed him out of the room. " _Who I was meant to be a_ _nd if you give a damn. T_ _ake me baby or leave me."_

Everyone followed the squabbling couple up to a flight of stairs. All wanting to see what was going to happen next.

 _"No way can I be what I'm not"_ Angel smirked at him, raising his arms to the air and shaking his hips a bit. " _But hey! Don't you want your girl hot?_ _Don't fight don't lose your head!_ _Cause every night who's in your bed?"_ He smirked at the cat. "Who?"

He started to crawl up the stairs, stopping a few steps below the other. His lower arms supporting him as he placed his upper hands below his chin.

 _"Who's in your bed, baby?."_ He gave a small pout at his lover. " _Kiss, Husky."_

 _"_ It won't work!" Husk frowned at him. " _I look before I leap._ _I love making gins and discipline._ _I make lists in my sleep."_ He held up the bottle that was in his hand. " _Baby what's my sin?"_

He down the rest of it and tossed it to where it landed perfectly in a trashcan. Angel Dust was standing now, smirking at him.

"" _Never quit I follow through._ _I hate mess but I love you._ " He huffed in irritation. " _What to do w_ _ith my impromptu baby?_ _So be wise,"_ He pressed himself closer to the other demon, emphasizing a point, his wings spreading out. " _This cat satisfies!_ _You've got a prize!_ _But don't compromise!_ _You're one lucky baby!"_ He started going down the stairs, holding his arms out. " _Take me for what I am!"_

"A _control freak."_ Angel snarked.

_"Who I was meant to be!"_

_"A drunk yet over-attentive."_

When Husk got back down to the floor, he turned to look at Angel.

_"And if you give a damn."_

_"A lovable, droll geek."_

_"Take me baby or leave me!"_

_"And anal retentive!"_

The two went into a different room. A pool table was in there. To supply some of the guests some entertainment when they wanted something else to do in the hotel. And a way to help the patrons bond, in Charlie's optimistic opinion.

"That's _it!"_ They exclaimed, as everyone was filing in behind them.

 _"The straw that breaks my back!"_ Husk declared, sick of the Porn Star's antics.

_"I quit!"_

Husk stopped and shot a look at the taller demon.

_"Unless you take it back!"_

The two went over to the pool table, where two female demons were playing. One took a step back as Husk got near, and Angel leaned against the other, taking the pool stick out of her hand.

 _"Oh men!"_ The two male demons stated.

 _"What is it about them?"_ Angel asked, then tossed the demon her stick.

The two went around the pool table. Each on opposite ends. Circling it as they faced off.

 _"Can't live w_ _ith them!_ _Or without them!"_ They slammed their hands down on the table. " _Take me for what I am!"_

 _"Who I was meant to be!"_ Husk glared.

" _Who I was meant to be!"_ Angel echoed, then jumped to sit on the table. " _And if you give a damn!"_

_"And if you give a damn."_

Angel started climbing over the table, scattering the set up triangle of the cue-balls as he crawled closer to the angry feline. Husk continued to stare at him with an angry look.

_"Take me baby or leave me!"_

_"Take me or leave me!"_ Husk frowned as Angel got off the table in front of him,

" _Take_ _me baby, oh!"_ Angel glared, as Husk leaned over him, making it look like he was trying to push him down onto the billiard table. This caused the spider to spring back up, getting into the alcoholic's face.

" _Or leave me!"_ The two went off in different directions. " _Guess I'm leavin!_ _I'm gone!"_

The entire hotel was silence at what just happened. Most of it shocked and confused. Each worrying about the two male demons that had just broken up.

"Well that was certainly entertaining!" Alastor piped up enthusiastically.

This caused Vaggie to facepalm at the Radio Demon's disregard of other's emotions. Though with him never dating in his life, and him being a sadistic asshole, it was given that he would find pleasure and amusement at other's misfortunes. Charlie gave a worried smile at everyone.

"Um... You may all continue on with the party. I'll be right back."

With that she went off to order to help clear things up between them. She hoped that maybe this was just a small fight and the two would make up. The universe had a cruel sense of timing on having them fight one the one-year anniversary of the hotel. At least she could do what she could to cheer them up and get the party back on track. ...Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is the perfect Maureen! I knew the moment I heard this song, he was perfect for the role!
> 
> I was going to go with Alastor on this one, but the more I thought about it, I decided to go with Husk. Believing he would more of a reason to get upset at Angel's constant flirting. And I wanted to have Alastor give that uncomfortable line at the end just like Maureen's parents.
> 
> So thank you all and please review!


	7. The Sexuality Song (Original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Today's chapter is a special one you want to know why?
> 
> *starts making drumming sounds* It's an original song that I wrote!
> 
> So backstory for this song. I'm asexual. Like everyone, I dated, and gotten close to having sex, but the idea of it just never sat well with me, as I hate being touched. And the more I went through my high school and now even in my twenties, I'm just now realizing what I am. I never told my family and friends as they figured because I dated in the past I'm "straight" and that my asexuality "isn't real." Or worst that I just need to be "fixed" by having sex.
> 
> I'm just now discovering the Ace Spectrum and I feel like I finally belong to somewhere after years of confusion.
> 
> What really helped me understand was the Gender and Sexuality video by Kaleido Quail on Youtube. I highly recommend this everyone. It's really good and it helped me understand what I identify as. Since the video, I started to write my own song due to this video and to help everyone else who is confused and need some validation.
> 
> Also...Belated Pride Month and coming out gift! So enjoy and thank you!

Chapter 7: The Sexuality Song (Original)

Alastor was taking a casual stroll, enjoy the evening as he had finished his paperwork at the hotel, and all of his other work. He was humming one of his favorite jazz tunes. He always loved going on walks. It helped clear his mind and others kept out of his way. Though being the feared Radio Demon had it's perks. He knew that there was a big commotion over this "Pride Month" but he had no interest in something he couldn't identify with. Even his studio was being bombarded with requests of songs, and he tried to accommodate and be neutral. He kept his comments brief, not sure what to really say about the music. He knew everyone was making a buzz about it at the hotel. Another reason why he had taken the walk. Charlie asking him earlier about his flag and he claim that he didn't have one, immediately after saying that he was going for a walk to get some fresh air.

This is where he had the misfortune of running into some demons that apparently missed the memo that he was the _Radio Demon_. These Sinners had seem to gotten into their heads that he was one to their supposed "good time." This repulsed the deer demon. He had no desire for sex. Never saw the reason for it. And such thoughts and actions just didn't sit well with him. So the unexpected slap on his rear instantly caused him to turn and shove the demon against the nearest wall. Dials appeared in his eyes.

"Little doe likes it rough!" The demon flirted, some ferret or weasel looking thing.

Alastor inwardly cringed. He was going to love ripping him apart. He raised his hand to claw out the demon's intestines. Before he had the pleasure of doing so, the second demon, a Bison, grabbed and turned to where the red sinner was against the wall. Alastor felt a thin pulse of fear course through him. The bison's eyes leering over his thin frame. He growled, his lip curling.

"Nothing like a fine venison for lunch." The bison smirked.

"I'll agree to that." The third, more human than the others, agreed. "Heard he was a virgin. What fun this will be. Time to fix that."

"Even better! Don't worry deerling. We'll make sure not to treat you too rough. Don't want your first time to leave a bad impression on you."

Alastor chuckled lowly. Shadow trendlis raising out the ground and wrapping around them.

"I think I'll say the same to you." He looked up at them, antlers cracking as they grew, static getting louder. "I believe it'll be you who will be for lunch. More perferbly, _my_ lunch."

Rage filled him as he happily went into tearing the demons apart. He wasted no effort in torturing them. How dare they think they would treat him like some sort of object! To think they had the right to violate his body! That he even would even _allow_ the disgusted action! Or to think they were strong enough to get to force themselves on him! Static crackling around him at a defening shrill. Anger. Fury. Wrath. Hatred. Swirling around him as he continued to maim and shred the three. He hardly took notice of the blood splattering on and around him.

He was feeling other things, but he refused to acknowledge them. He just wanted to make those lowlifes _pay_. Reality was distorted at the moment. Time had meshed with the static. Unable to tell how long the slaughter was going. Static buzzing. Though there was something that was trying to push through. He couldn't make it out. He tried to focus on the odd sound.

"-sor."

It was coming clearer. A voice.

"-stor. ...okay?"

It was saying something to him.

"Alastor!"

He snapped back to see Vaggie in front of him. She actually looked concerned for him. He couldn't understand why though. Anger and distrust was her most used emotions around him. He actually made it his own personal mission to get a smile on her face. And they were very few and inbetween. He blinked, his grin widening at her.

"Miss Vagatha! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Charlie sent me to look for you."

"Ah! So sorry to keep you darling! I guess I lost track of time!" He laughed, noticing that he was drenched in blood. "I apologize for my unflattering look! I'll be sure to clean up!"

He turned to head back to the hotel, but what she said next to him caught him off gaurd.

"It's alright. I get why you did it. I saw everything."

He stopped in midstep. His ears perked at up at what she said. He looked back at her, flashing her a smile.

"I'm sure I don't quite know what you're talking about dear."

She frowned, moving to where she was in front of him.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. I saw those assholes cornering you. I heard what they said to you." Her gaze soften at him. "And I don't blame you for lashing out like you did. They deserved it. And you don't need to be fixed."

"It's hard to be fixed when you don't know if there's something wrong with you." He started to walk off when she surprised him once again.

" _I know, the world has always said that being straight is great. And else is nothing but a disgrace."_

He looked back at her. She had a small smile on her face, holding her hand out to him.

" _But don't you worry, don't you fret. Don't be ashame of your sex!"_ She took a hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the city. " _Because it's time you heard of the Sexuality_ _Song_!"

Alastor tilted his head in curiousity. If anything, he was actually a bit excited. Vaggie hardly smiled. Let alone sing. What a rare treat indeed! He wasn't going to waste this delightful change! She motioned around to the modern life around them.

" _Nothing's the same. Times have changed. Sexuality is no longer a straight game!"_

She smiled at his as she lead him between a busy marketplace full of the more modern day sinners like herself.

" _There's no reason for you to feel wrong!"_ She motioned to a female sinner that was flirting with both male and female demons. " _Let me give you some advice! If you're bi, then you're the type to play both sides."_

She pointed to a male couple that was walking pass them.

" _And being gay means that same sex is okay!"_

A male sinner wearing a blouse and women jeans sauntered past them.

" _And being Trans is just grand!"_

Alastor was genuinely surprised to see how passionate she was getting. He was thrilled! And she was actually smiling and wanting to be in his company! She spun onto a chair and on top of a table, her arms outstretched.

" _This is the Sexuality Song! Nothing you feel is ever wrong_!" She jumped down, taking his hands. " _So just take pride in yourself. There's nothing wrong with how you feel. Don't let anyone tell you else!"_

The Overlord continued to follow the moth as she pulled him down the street.

" _You're sexuality is your own deal. Always know that you belong!"_ She had stopped where she was standing in front of a rainbow flag. She grinned at him. " _This is the Sexuality song!"_

Alastor gave her a small smile. Even though he appreciated what she was trying to do for him, it wasn't really make an effort.

"You're heart is in the right place darling. But I feel as though none of them applies to me."

He moved to head towards the hotel. As he entered to a dim lighted area of the city, she managed to get in front of him.

" _I know it's scary, when you feel like you don't have a voice."_

His ears lowered a bit. It was true that he did feel that without being able to label what his lack of desire for sex was. He had always been an outcast on some level. More so with this. It truly made him feel like he was in his own version of solitude.

" _That you're alone in the world, and no one will ever understand you."_ She offered him a kind smile. " _But know that whatever you are that it's your choice."_

She lead him out of the dreary area and more to a viberant location. An street full of vendors for the pride month that was going on. She turned to him, moving backwards so her attention on the taller demon.

" _So here we are in the modern day, where you can toss away those fears!"_ She dodged a couple that was heading towards them. " _Where when you're queer you can cheer! As a Cis you know that you're feelings will never be dismissed!"_

She handed him a pamphlet.

" _So don't feel bad for who you are. Know deep inside, that you're always a shining star. So what you feel is never wrong. So come embrace the Sexuality Song!"_

Alastor gave a small sigh. Even though he was enjoying his time, what she was saying wasn't really appealing to him. He know's he's not straight. Or Bi. Gay, queer, transgendered, or Cis. ...whatever that meant. He didn't have feelings for anyone. He was content with spending his life, well afterlife, alone. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Vagatha dear. I know you're doing your best to cheer me up with the earlier mishap that happened. But I'm not seeing where I apply." He handed her the pamphlet back.

She gave a soft frown at him.

 _"Yes I know there are times when you feel you're out of of place. That no one will accept you. That you're nothing but a disgrace. And it's hard to feel like anyone cares."_ She gently took his hands. " _But believe me that we are all on your side. After all, if you take things in stride, there's no reason for you to hide."_ She released his hands and pulled him into a side hug. " _It's time to reclaim your pride!"_

She pulled him up to a stand.

" _This is the Sexuality Song. Nothing you feel is ever wrong. So take pride in yourself, there's nothing wrong with how you feel. Don't let anyone tell you else."_ She placed a pride hat on his head. " _Your sexuality is your deal. Always know that you belong! Yes this is the Sexuality Song!"_

Alastor took the hat off. Looking at it with a conflicted look.

" _I understand that one should to themselves be true. But what exactly and I suppose to do?"_ He handed the hat back. He gestured towards the couples that were around them. " _I"m not one who longed for a romance. Never seen a reason to ever take the chance."_

He took hold of a rose, handing it over to her.

" _Every physical act leaves me in complete and utter disgust. I just don't understand all of the fuss. I just don't know where I belong. How can I be included in this sexuality song?"_

Vaggie hummed to herself as she thought.

" _You don't find being straight is great. And being bi isn't your slice of pie."_

She looked over the couples that were in the area.

" _For you gay is not okay. Being Trans isn't grand. And being Cis you gladly dismiss."_ Her eye lit up and she turned to him, a pleased grin on her face. " _So that means you do have a place! Alastor, welcome to being Ace!"_

"Ace?" He echoed, confusioned.

" _Yes Asexual! Known as Ace! That is your place!"_ She opened the pamphet and showed him where the asexuality part was. " _You are not alone! Asexuality is known! There's no reason to feel disgraced. This is the time for you to embrace!"_

Alastor felt his smile get bigger. Asexual. That's what he was. He finally knew what he was after all these years of unconfused!

" _That is where you belong!"_ Vaggie grinned at him. " _Welcome to the Sexuality Song!"_

Alastor grabbed hold of the tempermental demoness hand and spun her, the two dancing together.

" _Yes, this is the Sexuality Song. Nothing you feel is wrong!"_ Vaggie placed the hat back on his head and he wrapped a rainbow scarf around her neck. " _So take pride in yourself! There's nothing wrong with how you feel. Don't let anyone tell you else, your sexuality is your deal! Always know that you belong!"_

The two went to different couples. The flags of each sexuality behind each.

" _Straight is great! Bi is fly! Gay's okay! Trans is grand! Queers can cheer! Cis is bliss! Aces embrace!"_

The two stopped in front of the giant Pride Flag that was hanging up in the middle of the street. They wrapped their arms around each other.

" _Everyone has a place! Yes this is where we all belong!"_ Alastor grabbed Vagge and spun her. Releasing her as they had their backs to each other. " _This is the Sexuality Song!"_

Alastor smiled at the moth demon.

"Thank you dear. For helping me understand."

"You're welcome." She took notice of the vendor behind them. She excused herself for a quick second. A moment later she came back and held up a flag to him. "Here. Now you have a Flag for the Pride Parade."

The Overlord took hold of the flag. Going in order the stripes where green, a limish yellow, white, gray, black, gray, white and finally purple.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"It's the AroAce Flag. Welcome to the LGBTQ+ club shitlord."

Alastor's grin widen at her, and he pulled her into a side hug.

"Thank you darling. I appreaciate everything you have done for me today."

"Don't get used to it." She told him as they headed back to the hotel.

"You honestly do have a lovely smile. You should do it more often."

"Not with you around."

"How about another song? You have quite the voice!"

"Nope. Not happening."

As the two went back and forth, both had to agree on one thing. It did feel nice to know that you belonged somewhere. And that you were accepted for who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my song! As I was coming up with it, I couldn't get the duet out of mind. And who else was better for it than Vaggie and Alastor?
> 
> While those two certianly clash, I do like to think as the series goes on Alastor would make it his own personal mission to get Vaggie to smile around him for any reason. The rarer the smile, the more geninue it is in Alastor's book. Which makes it all the more reason why he wants to see her do it. Or for her to let her guard down and have some fun with him.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! I would love to hear your thoughts on my original songs! Until next time!


	8. Take A Hint (Victorious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's chapter eight!
> 
> The song is from the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious!
> 
> I do not own the song, I do not own the characters. So enjoy!

Chapter 8: Take a Hint (Victorious)

You know how when you run out of options when you can't get two people to get along? That's where Charlie was at. Alastor and Angel Dust were once again at each other's throats. And it was driving the blonde princess up the wall. She was going to make them wearing the "Get Along" Shirt, but that had "mysteriously" got ripped in half. Vaggie called bullshit saying that it was destroyed on purpose. So here they were. At a local themed bar that Charlie had sent them to, with Vaggie guarding the entrance. Making sure that the two could not leave. Oh and the best part? Charlie had cast a "no magic" barrier over the entire building, thus making sure that neither of them could escape. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well this is quite a situation we got ourselves in." Alastor responded as he sat at a table with Angel.

"Ya tellin' me. I had plans ta hang out with Cherri!" The spider exclaimed, his lower arms crossing, as he rested his chin in his upper hands. "Can't believe I had to cancel for this bullshit…"

"Well it is your fault we got into this mess."

The spider blinked then shot a glare at him.

"Oh no! You are not pinning the blame on me Smiles! If you weren't such a sensitive prick, ChaCha wouldn't have sent us to this dump!"

The deer demon narrowed his eyes at Angel Dust. He sniffed then looked away.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit. Look, Vaggs won't let us leave until we play nice. Think you can handle that?"

Alastor tapped his chin, debating on if he should take up the porn star's offer. When he was about to respond, two demons slide up to them. On on Angel's left and the other on Alastor's right. The demon near Angel of regular built, standing about a foot shorter than the spider. His black hair was combed back, and he was wearing a black blazer and a blue shirt with black pants and converse sneakers.

The other demon on Alastor's right was a few inches taller than the Overlord. The other had white hair fluffed out, almost similar to Angel's, but it was swept to where it was over his left eye. He was wearing a red blazer with a black shirt and red converse.

"Well lookie here! Two magnificent beauties!" The burnette exclaimed, throwing his arm around Angel.

The spider shoved him off.

"I'm off the clock pal."

Alastor responded by pushing the demon that was next to him with his cane.

"If you would please keep your distance it would be greatly appreciated!"

The two demons looked at each other, then grinned.

"Oh! Playing hard to get! We like that!" The white haired one responded.

"What the fuck?" Angel frowned.

He looked over at the red demon, to see that his smile was tensed. Al hated having his personal space invaded. And unwanting touching was a big no-no. He knew that first hand. He could see that Alastor had gripped a fork and looked ready to stab one of them. Not wanting to get into trouble, especially with Vaggie watching them, he grabbed a hold of Alastor's sleeve.

"If ya boys don't mind. I need ta speak with my friend will quick." He pulled the deer demon away. "Come on Al."

When they were a few feet away, Alastor huffed.

"You should've let me deal with those insufferable sinners."

"Yea, and if I did, Vaggie would thrash us." He noticed a stage with a karaoke machine. "I got an idea. Follow my lead."

Curious, the Radio demon did, following him on stage. He took hold of the mic that Angel Dust handed him. The spider waved at the two demons, who grinned and waved back. Angel chose a song and the music started playing. Alastor recognized the song, due to it being requested on his show a few times.

" _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_?" Angel Dust asked as he sang, then motioned to his left then right side. " _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_."

Alastor stepped forward. " _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite._ " He leaned forward. " _But it always seems to bite me in the_ …"

Angel held up his hand like it was a phone.

" _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot, oh._ "

" _You think that we should hook up_ ," Alastor stepped up then shook his head. " _But I think that we should not._ "

Angel Dust stepped forward, acting like he was waving.

" _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_ -"

" _And that is when it started going south_!" They exclaimed. They got off the stage, going up to the two demons. " _Get your hands off my hips! For I punch you in the lip! Stop your staring at my… Hey! Take a hint, take a hint_!"

Angel Dust wagged a finger at the darker haired demon.

" _No, you can't buy me a drink_." The spider demon ruffled his hair. " _Let me tell you what I think_." He then waves a hand in front of his face, indicating that his unwanted company had bad breath. " _I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!_ "

" _La, la, la_ …"

As Angel Dust walked off, Alastor roughly shoved his way between the two, giving them a death glare before he walked away to join Angel Dust.

" _T-take a hint, take a hint_!"

" _La, la, la_ …"

Angel was now sitting at a different countertop, his left leg sitting on the seat next to him.

" _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_."

Alastor made his way over, shoving the porn star's leg off the seat and plopping down next to him.

" _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop."_ "

" _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped._ "

The two leaned forward then threw their arm in the air.

" _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht! Oh_!"

They separated in the crowd of demons. Going up to different ones as they sang. Both emphasizing on the unwanted attention and lyrics.

" _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!_ "

" _La, la, la_ …"

" _T-take a hint, take a hint_!"

" _La, la, la_ …"

The two ended up meeting back together as they made their way back to the dense sinners that hit on them. Standing on the other side of the table that they were sitting at earlier.

" _What about "No" don't you get?_ " Angel asked.

" _So go and tell your friends._ " Alastor stated. " _I'm not really_ -"

" _Interested_!" The two sang.

Angel Dust leaned against the table.

" _It's about time that you're leavin'_."

" _I'm gonna count to three and_ ," Alastor added.

" _Open my eyes and you'll be gone!_ " They sang.

The two demons tried to leave but Angel Dust and Alastor ended up blocking. Each taking a step forward, and making the other two back up.

" _One_." Alastor began, holding up a finger.

" _Get your hands off my-_ " Angel started.

" _Two_." A second finger adding with the first.

" _Or I'll punch you in the-_ " Angel continued, making a punching motion.

" _Three_." Alastor finished, having the two demons pinned against the table, the deer and spider blocking their only path.

" _Stop your staring at my_ -!" Angel glared, as he got in the demon's face.

" _Hey_!" They shoved their unwanted company. " _Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link!_ " They made their way back to the stage. " _Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!_ "

They cast a smug look at the demons. Hoping that they made their point. Instead the two whooped. The white blonde double pointing at them.

"That's our boys!"

Angel rolled his eyes as Alastor's smile got tense.

"Angel…"

"We played nice, let's just get the fuck out of here before these assholes decided to follow us."

"Agreed."

They ran out, grabbing Vaggie along. Why some demons couldn't take the hint was a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks! When I heard this song, I knew it had to be Angel and Alastor singing! It just made since they had to be harrassed by demons all the time. It's such a nice little song when you can't stand getting hit on by annoying men! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Oh! And a special announcement! My birthday is on the August 8th! So the next chapter will be posted on my birthday! And it's the song that got me inspired to start this story! So be on the look out for that! See ya next time!


	9. Skimbleshanks (Cats 2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's August 8th! Wanna know why it's important? *blows a party horn* It's my birthday! And it's my friend Diane's birthday too! So as a special birthday to me and her is a new chapter! And for the song that inspired me to create this fanfic!
> 
> This is my favorite song from the musical! Now I debated from using the 1998 version and the 2019 version, which freaking BOPS! So thinking of the characters, I went with the 2019 version!
> 
> This is Skimbleskanks from Cats 2019! Or more appropriately named Alastor the Radio Demon!
> 
> I do not own the song, I do not own the characters. So enjoy!

Chapter 9: Alastor/Skimbleshanks (Cats 2019)

It was the time of the year for the annual Hierarchy Dinner. A time of the year when all the Overlords and higher uppers of Hell gathered at the King and Queen of Hell's castle for a feast. They were all being announced as they entered the room. Lucifer was introducing them as they came in. Some with more flair than others. Lucifer looked at the next demon that was suppose to enter.

"Next is...Alastor. The Radio Demon." He grinned, knowing how flamboyant the deer-demon was.

Rosie grinned at the mention of her friend and went over to introduce him. She stood and grinned at the others in the room.

" _Alastor, the Radio Demon. The Demon of the Radio!"_ She exclaimed, then went around the room. " _There's a whisper down the line._ _At eleven thirty-nine w_ _hen the patrons ready to depart."_

She moved from chair to chair of her fellow Overlords.

 _"Saying, "Alastor, where is Alastor? H_ _as he gone to hunt the thimble?"_ She motioned to a radio that was stationed in the room. "We _must find him or the broadcast can't start!"_

She made her way down the middle of the two tables in the room.

 _"All the patrons and all the staffers,"_ She motioned towards the hanged photo of Charlie, Lucifer's and Lilith's daughter, lifting her arm up and down. " _And the King's delightful daughter, w_ _ould be searching high and low."_

She acted like she was looking around, a hand over her eyes.

 _"Saying "Alastor, where is Alastor?"_ _For unless he's very nimble t_ _hen the Hotel just can't go."_ She held up a pocket watch, acting like she was looking at it. Moving around like she was in a hurry. " _At eleven forty-two, w_ _ith the curfew overdue a_ _nd the patrons all frantic to a man-"_

The radio came to life, static filling the room for a second. A figure stepped out of the radio. The red deer-demon's eyes snapped open, his microphone cane in his hand. He spun it and side stepped to his left.

 _"That's when I would appear a_ _nd I'd saunter to the rear."_ He walked across the room. " _I'd been busy with the Hotel plan!"_

 _"Then he gives one flash o_ _f his glowing red eyes a_ _nd the sign glows "On Air!"_ " Several of the other Overlords and Geotial Demons joined with Rosie. "

 _And we're off at last f_ _or the northern part,"_ Alastor sang then the others joining him. " _Of_ _the Northern Pentagram!"_

Alastor appeared on the stage that was near Lucifer and Lilith. He gave a sharp whistle to gain everyone's attention to him. Once he had it, he started move his feet in a slow tap dance. Stop , toe, swipe, heel. A bit faster repeat. Stomp, toe, swipe, heel. Faster and faster. Then suddenly a drumming sound went off and Alastor picked up his speed as he tapped dance.

 _"Alastor, the Radio Demon._ _Alastor, the Radio Demon."_

He spun several times as he continued dancing, the room morphing to where they were outside of his Radio Tower. Alastor dancing on the iron fence that was aligned against the sidewalk.

" _Alastor, Alastor, Alastor, the Radio Demon. The Demon of the Radio_!"

He turned and looked at them.

 _"You could say that by and large,_ " He placed a hand on his chest with a smirk. " _It was me who was in charge of the Hazbin Hotel Express! From the Princess and her guards, to the staff playing cards. I would supervise them all,_ " He made a so-so motion with his hand. " _More or less._ "

He jumped off the iron railing and sat down on a small stone wall that was taken place of the fence. Tapping his foot as he pointed towards them.

 _"I will watch without winking a_ _nd I'll see what you are thinking."_ He wagged a finger. " _And it's certain that I wouldn't approve."_ He moved to where he was standing on the wall, standing on one foot with the other leg in the air as he forward. Then moved to where both legs were planted, knees slightly bent and an arm jutting in front of him. " _Of hilarity and riot!"_ He brought a finger to his mouth, then jumped off. " _So the folk are very quiet w_ _hen Alastor is about and on the move!"_

Alastor started dancing once more as they sang.

_"You can play no quarrls with Alastor!"_

_"I'm a Demon that cannot be ignored!"_ Alastor exclaimed.

_"So nothing goes wrong o_ _n the Hotel Land w_ _hen Alastor is aboard!"_

They danced along the wall for a bit before they ended up arriving in one of the hallways in the hotel. Alastor crouched slightly in a more quieter voice, as if to not disturb the patrons. He gestured to one of the rooms.

 _"Oh, it's very pleasant w_ _hen you've found your little den._ _With your name written up on the door!"_

 _"Woo! Woo!"_ The others whooped.

Alastor lead them into an empty room, with the bare necessities of a bed, chair, desk, a nightstand with a lamp and a TV mounted on the wall.

 _"And the berth is very neat,"_ He made a motion like he was folding something. " _With a newly folded sheet."_ He turned and swiped his finger against the ground, showing that the floor was clean. "And _there's not a speck of dust on the floor!"_

He turned and gestured to a shadow puppet of Charlie that stood in the door way.

 _"Then the Princess looks in politely a_ _nd will ask you very brightly,_ _"Do you like your morning tea?"_ "

 _"Weak or strong?"_ The puppet asked, then vanished.

Alastor put to where he was coming out from behind Velvet.

_"But I was just behind her, a_ _nd was ready to remind her."_

_"For Alastor won't let anything go wrong!"_

They moved to the hallway were Alastor started dancing again.

 _"When you creep into your cozy berths and pull up the counterpane._ _You ought to reflect that it's very nice,"_ Alastor moved to where he summoned Niffty, who spotted a mouse and pouched on it. " _To know that you won't be bothered by mice!"_

"MOUSE!" Nifty screeched, getting rid of the vermin.

" _You can leave all that to Radio Demon. T_ _he Demon of the Radio!"_ They chorused, dancing along with Alastor. " _Alastor, the Radio Demon. Alastor,_ _The demon of the radio!"_

As Alastor continued to tap dance, the hotel faded to the grand ball room that they all were before, Alastor back on the stage. A few of the Geotial Demons and Overlords giving a basic dance with him.

 _"And he gives you a wave o_ _f his wave of his hidden tail._ _Which says, "I'll see you again!"_ "

The crimson deer jumped off stage, spinning his way towards where Lucifer and Lilith were seated.

 _"You will meet without fail of_ _the Midnight tale."_ Alastor posed with a dramatic pose with his arms out, then bowed. " _The Demon of the Radio!"_

Lucifer laughed and clapped. Always entertained by the Radio Demon's antics. Vox, the TV-headed media Overlord just rolled his eyes. His rival's dramatic entrance annoying in his opinion. Alastor strutted his way over to his seat.

"Must you do that every time?" He glared.

Alastor seemed to think for a moment then grinned.

"Does it annoy you?"

"You know it does."

"Then yep!"

Vox through his hands up in the air, frustrated with his rival. No one was more irritating than Alastor, the Radio Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats 2019 is...eh. Some songs were great, others were not. I love the 1998 version, it's the best in my opinion. But character wise for Alastor, the 2019 one definitely him. In the future Cats songs I will explain which songs I choose between the 1998 or the 2019 versions. I can see Alastor tap dancing. He loves to dance, so why can't he tap dance?
> 
> I'm not going to rant about which songs is better in this chapter, that will be future chapters. But like I said my opinion on the movie, it's okay. Some parts was good, others they butchered, and when I get to said songs, oh you'll see how I felt about them.
> 
> And those who don't know, Hazbin Hotel is greenlit! Congrats Viziepop! A42 picked it up! Keep being awesome Vizie! We all support you!
> 
> So thanks for reading, and as I said, reviews is the greatest gift you guys can give me! Birthday cheers!


	10. Never Getting Rid of Me (Waitress)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for the wishes and reviews! This next chapter was requested by HyenaGlasses!
> 
> Song is from the Musical Waitress!
> 
> Pairing: CharliexVaggie/Chaggie
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Never Getting Rid of Me (Waitress)

The Princess of Hell, Charlotte "Charlie" Magne loved her new girlfriend, Vaggie. The moth demon was still somewhat new to Hell. Having just died about two years ago in 2014, it took her a bit of time to adjust to her new afterlife. She had met the girl a year ago as she was working at a diner. She had broken up with her long time boyfriend, Seviathian Von Eldritch, after find out what a controlling, manipulative, cheating creep that he was. She knew that she was bi, being attracted to both men and women. While she never cheated on Seviathian like he did to her, she knew her mind wondered to "what if" scenarios when they were in Hell School. And meeting the moth demoness was a fresh change that she needed. She loved everything about her. She loved her sweet personality, lined with a fiery persona to protect those that she deeply cared about. She was currently on her way with a bouquet of flowers that she bought at a shop about a block away from Vaggie's work place. She couldn't wait to surprise her girlfriend!

Vaggie at the mean time was dealing with her own insecurities. When she first met Charlie, she had no idea that she was a princess. Especially of all of Hell! Since then, her worries of if she was good enough was lingering in the back of her mind. After all, she was just a lowly demon and she was the Princess of Hell! She should be dating a prince or princess of some kind! Not... someone like her. She sighed as she continued taking orders for the customer. She looked over at the door chiming open to see Charlie entering. The princess smiled as she went over to her.

"Vaggie!" The Princess exclaimed happily, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. She then held up a bouquet of mixed flowers to her. "I bought you mixed bouquet of your favorite flowers!"

The one-eyed moth demon looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. She could hear some of the customers and her co-workers whispering about them. Wondering why the Princess of Hell was dating a lower demon like her.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, her hair flaring out. Insecurities and anger over taking her. "Why are you so bent on dating me? Is this some sick twisted game for you!? To pray on demons to win their hearts and then devour them!?"

Charlie blinked in surprised.

"What? I would never do that! I mean, I understand this is Hell, but I'm not that type of person! Or well, demon. You know what I mean!"

"You can do so much better than me! Just-" Vaggie growled in frustration and shoved the flowers back at her. "Please, just take the mixed bouquet and leave! Just leave!"

Charlie blinked. Surprised at her girlfriend's outburst. She then realized what was going on. Vaggie was insecure about their relationship! That couldn't do! Well she was going to have to fix that!

"Vaggie!" Charlie started, sitting the flowers on the table, and lean forward towards her. " _I will never let you let me leave._ _I promise I'm not lyin'!"_ She pulled her close and motioned around the diner. " _Go ahead, ask anybody who has seen me tryin'!"_

The blonde pulled away. Vaggie looked at her with a tilt of her head.

 _"I'm not goin'!_ _If it seems like I did, I'm probably waitin'_ _outside_!"

Vaggie got an image of Charlie waiting outside for her. That made her very apprehensive. It was very stalkerish. She knew her girlfriend was a big overzealous and obsessive. Did she know that behavior was off-putting? Probably not from being raised in Hell.

 _"Such a stubborn woman you'll likely never meet another."_ Charlie wrapped her arm around Vaggie, pulling out her phone and showing her picture of her and her parents Lucifer and Lilith. " _When we have our family dinner you can ask my mother!_ _She's the best!_ _You'll learn more about her on our family history test!"  
_

She stepped away, spinning back around with her arms outstretched.

_"I'm gonna do this right._ _Show you I'm not movin'."_

The princess grabbed the moth's hand, pulling her over in her arms. She placed a kiss on the moth's cheek. Which caused Vaggie to blush and run out her arms. Charlie grinned and chased after her.

_"Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow!_ _Oh, I'm gonna love you so!"_

Vaggie looked uncertain, then gave a small yelp when the blonde lifted her off the ground.

_"You'll learn what I already know."_

The demon princess lowered Vaggie into her arms, holding her close to where their cheeks were touching.

_"I love you means you're never, ever, ever gettin' rid of me!"_

Vaggie managed to pull away. Not fully comfortable with how clingy her girlfriend was getting. She felt something brushing past her blind side and she got a bit frightened, moving to run. She blinked when she ended up running into someone. She looked up to see Charlie, who was smiling at her and hugged her.

 _"You can try, oh, but I,"_ The blonde princess ended up leaning too far over and it caused the two of them to land on the ground. " _I love you means you're never, ever, ever gettin' rid of me!"_

"Ready for your check?" One of Vaggie's coworkers asked.

"Not quite." Charlie told the other waitress, standing up as she released her glrlfriend. She threw her hands out. "Pie for everybody!"

"What?!" Vaggie exclaimed.

" _I grew up an only child in the middle of the city,"_ The princess started to explain to her, showing her a picture of her sitting outside of the castle that she lived in. Then she swiped to show another picture of a hell-cat. " _I spent my days alone, my only friend was a stray kitty called Sardine."_

 _"Sardine!"_ Razzle and Dazzle, her two plush toys turned companions, chorused.

" _Yeah_ ," The princess gave an embarrassed giggle. " _I thought it was hilarious to call a cat a kind of fish."_

A flashback of a young Charlie appeared with the her holding up the gray and red hell-kitten that hissed and scratched at her. The Princess was sitting on a step. Her face covered in scratches. While the cat glowered at her, the young demon couldn't help imagine that the kitten just needed more love. Thus she scooped it up and held it close.

 _"She played hard to get, hissin' while she scratched me._ _What she was tryin' to say was "Charlie, come and catch me!"_ _I learned quickly, t_ _hat perseverance stood between a cat and her new best friend, me!"_ Charlie exclaimed, hugging Vaggie close.

The Princess tried to kiss her girlfriend but the moth demon avoided it. She sat on the ground, exhausted from the other woman's advantages.

 _"Oh, I'm gonna do this right!"_ Charlie declared, trying to get close to her, as Vaggie gently held her back by placing her foot against the princess' head. The moth swore she could see hearts floating around the love-sicked demon. "S _how you I'm not movin'!"_

Razzle and Dazzle flew up next to the Princess.

_"Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow!"_

_"Oh, I'm gonna love you so!"_ The Princess exclaimed, one hand on her chest, and raising her other to the air. " _You'll learn what I already know,"_

She tackled the moth demon from behind, hugging her as the two landed on the ground once again.

_"I love you means you're never, ever, ever gettin' rid of me!"_

"When you say "never"..." Vaggie asked the blonde.

" _You can try, oh, but I_ -!" Charlie continued, hugging her tighter and rubbing her cheek against the moth's.

"I love you means blah blah blah yip yap yap yap, now get back to work!" Vaggie's boss snapped at her, shoving her tray back into her hands.

" _Oh, you can try, oh, but I,"_ The Princess sang, climbing onto a table as she over-exaggerated her singing.

Vaggie giggled at her girlfriend. While her high level of enthusiasm was a bit much, she couldn't help but find her adorable. The princess suddenly leapt off the table, tackling her to the ground once again in an embrace.

_"I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me!"_

The Princess kissed the moth, then helped her up.

"Do you understand now Vaggie? I don't care about our status! I love you! And you're not going to get rid of me!"

Vaggie gave her a small sigh, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yea, I understand now."

Charlie gave a little squee and hugged her. Nothing was going to stop their relationship no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I did take some inspiration from an animatic by Acane123. It's really good and I highly recommend it!
> 
> Please review and I'll see you all next time!


	11. Feed the Birds (Mary Poppins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Woopwhatever. They wanted Alastor to do a Mary Poppins song and I had to run through them to see which one I should do. I plans for certain songs. So I decided to go with the lovely Feed the Birds!
> 
> I do not own the characters of Hazbin Hotel. They belong to Viziepop. I do not own the song Feed the Birds. That beautiful song belongs to Disney. So enjoy!

Chapter 11: Feed the Birds (Mary Poppins)

There was times Alastor would think about his past life. More importantly, his darling mother. And such a time is what he was doing now. He was currently sitting in the hotel's library for a "sleep over" that Charlie had initiated. For bonding reasons. And for the fact that she had never had a sleepover with others before. So not only was this the Demon Princess' first sleepover, but his as well. It was going into the wee hours of the morning. Already pass two in the morning. And while he personally rarely slept, the princess was determined to keep everyone up till at least six because-

"No sleepover is official until you stay awake long enough for the sun to rise!"

Or something to that extent. Personally, it was a ridiculous rule. Everyone was tired, especially Husk, who was irritated that he was being forced to stay awake when he desperately just wanted to pass out. The deer demon didn't fault his feline companion. He wasn't as quite thrilled with this activity like the others. And Charlie had managed to get them to talk about their pasts. It was a game. To recall a good memory of their past.

It was standard for a few. Nifty struggling to choose when she had some many from her former life. Angel Dust about learning how to cook from his mother before she passed. Vaggie having a rare memory about when her grandmother took her out to a picnic and even Husk had told a story about his first magic show. Thus finally turning their attention to Alastor when it was his turn.

"What's a good memory for you Al?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, whatcha got Smiles?" Angel Dust repeated, resting his chin in his upper hands.

The former radio host hummed as he thought. So many to choose from. But he decided on one that was reminding him of a similar situation of a day so long ago that he hasn't thought of in years.

"My mother's and I first outing of taking me to feed the birds."

"Feeding birds?" Vaggie raised a brow. "I was expecting you to say your first murder or some shit like that."

The Radio Demon chuckled at her.

"Usually, but this was a... special memory."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" The blonde hell-born gushed.

"What prompt her to do so?" Nifty asked.

Alastor thought back to that night. One when he was so young. A small child. His mother singing a song to him before she tucked him in. She had many songs that she loved to sing. All of them from her heart and never from a source. Even on the radio, he couldn't find anything like hers. It was like she had one for every occasion. Each unique to the situation at the time.

"Rough times, maybe. Or just a reminder to be kind. I was so young. Possibly six or seven."

His smile was less tensed. More genuine. The residents of the hotel had figured out quickly that any time Alastor thought about his mother, his smile was more genuine. Something that was rare to see. Let alone was allowed to be in the presence of.

"She'd sing a song. It was so beautiful. So... inspirational. To remember the little things we over looked."

"Can you sing it to us?" Nifty asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Charlie added, eager to hear the sweet song that Alastor remembered so fondly.

"I suppose I could." The deer demon agreed. "I just need to get something real quick."

He vanished for a moment then came back with a snowglobe. A cathedral was inside of it.

"A snowglobe? You left to get a fucking snowglobe?" Husk grumped.

"It's a special snowglobe."

"The song?" Vaggie prompted, crossing her arms.

Alastor chuckled as he thought back to the song his mother sang to him the night before the trip of feeding birds. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the words. Suddenly soft music started emitting from him. He opened his eyes as he looked at the snowglobe, They were soft. Reflecting.

" _Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_ ," He started, holding the snowglobe out to them. " _The little old bird woman comes_ ,"

Charlie gave a small smile and leaned against Vaggie. Angel Dust made himself more comfortable on his makeshift bed, laying on his stomach as Fat Nuggets was sleeping next to him.

" _In her own special way to the people she calls, "Come, buy my bags full of crumbs."_ "

Alastor turned the snowglobe upside down then brought it back up. Little feathers started raining around the inside. Giving it the illusion of birds flying around the building inside.

" _Come feed the little birds, show them you care. And you'll be glad if you do_ ,"

Nifty got closer to Alastor, looking at the globe that her boss was holding so gently with care.

" _Their young ones are hungry. Their nests are so bare. All it takes is tuppence from you_ ,"

Husk looked over at the globe as well. The song wasn't something he was expecting. And he couldn't understand the enticing draw that he was getting. But it was soothing, and sat his bottle down as he leaned more against the arm of the couching he was laying on, peering over Alastor's shoulder.

" _Feed the birds, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_."

The image of the snowglobe changed, entrancing the group to see the view of the descending down to show an elderly woman with white hair, dressed in a shawl and coat with a basket next to her and many different birds surrounding her. Mostly pigeons.

" _"Feed the birds," that's what she cries. While overhead, her birds fill the skies_ ,"

Birds flew around the air. Around the building. Creating a rare image of peace and strange beauty.

" _All around the cathedral the saints and apostles look down as she sells her wares. Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling, each time someone shows that he cares_ ,"

Charlie got an image of the heavenly beings looking down at the old woman. Smiles on their faces as she imagined a human child Alastor and his mother purchasing a bag of crumbs to feed the birds around the woman. The globe centered around the woman once again. She seemed to be speaking as she petted a bird in her hands, with three others perched on her lap and one on her head. Other birds flew around her.

As the image faded, Alastor smiled softly seeing that everyone had fallen asleep. Charlie and Vaggie leaning against each other as they slept. Nifty's head was resting on his lap. Angel Dust was curled against his pet pig. And even Husk had dozed off, one arm on the furniture's arm, with his head resting on top as his other hung in front of him. His bottle of booze hanging loosely in his hand.

" _Though her words are simple and few. L_ _isten, listen, she's calling to you,"_

He carefully shifted Nifty off of him. Placing a blanket over her. He then made his way over to Charlie and Vaggie and guided them to lay down. The two girls snuggling against each other as Alastor tucked them in.

 _"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag._ _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag,"_

He then went over to Angel Dust, pulling the pink blanket over the porn star and his pet.

 _"Though her words are simple and few._ _Listen, listen, she's calling to you,"_

He finally went over to Husk, gently slipping the empty bottle out of his hands and magicking it into the trash. He then pulled a thin blanket over the alcoholic cat demon. Knowing how hot he easily got when sleeping.

 _"Feed the birds, tuppence a_ _bag_ ,"

He smiled fondly at the sleeping forms around him. Thinking back to how his mother must of did this to him on numerous of times. There was an odd feeling in his chest. It was warm, fuzzy. It felt nice. Like when he was with his mother. That's when he realized what it was. Love. Family love.

 _"Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_..."

He pulled his monocle off, place it on the coffee table. He smiled at the globe in his hands. He got it years ago when saw in a shop store. Feeling a connection to it, he got it. He didn't know what, but he felt like his mother's spirit was calling out to him through it. He rubbed the globe affectionately, whispering in it.

"Good night Mama. I love you and miss you. And I'll always feed the birds for you."

He sat the globe next to him, pulling his own blanket over him to fall asleep. The moment he was asleep, an image of a woman with long brown hair and eyes smiled at him through the globe. Saying one thing before fading away.

"I love you too my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the Birds is a fantastic song. There was so many songs that was so difficult to chose from. I felt having Alastor have a sweet nostalgic memory of feeding birds with his mother would be appropriate for the song.
> 
> Even Walt Disney said this was his favorite song from the movie. And even spoke to the Bird Lady himself to get her on! Unforturnately, she wasn't well enough to speak, or sing. But to understand that this song is so inspirational is truly touching.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Monster Mash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's the favorite time of the year! Or well... for me it is. Halloween! So let's get this season with a great Halloween Song! And what's more of the season than Monster Mash?
> 
> Monster Mash is by Bobby "Boris" Pickett. All characters belong to Vivienne Medrano/Vivzipop.
> 
> I do not own the song and I do not own the characters.
> 
> So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Monster Mash

It was the Halloween season down in Hell. Everyone was preparing for the holiday. Charlie was throwing a huge event to celebrate. She had decided that the Hotel would do a Haunted House with a party at midnight to be thrown. Baxter was down in the basement, dressed as he normally was. Lights mostly off, his angler giving him light, as he mixed chemicals. Despite the basement "supposedly" off limits for the night, Niffty had managed to convince him to join in the Haunted House, as being a mad scientist and creating a "monster" coming to life.

With the Haunted House in full swing, a group of Hellborn kids and their parents made their way down to the basement where Baxter was waiting for them. He started pouring chemicals, causing a small explosion when they entered. This caused Razzle and Dazzle, who was with them, to start the music. He dramatically spun around towards the guests. He held up two vials of chemicals.

" _I was working in the lab, late one night_ ," He sat the chemicals down, jumping in shock when he pointed at a lab table not so far away. " _When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_!"

The onlookers gasped in sight when the white sheet stirred. As it fell off, it revealed Husk, dressed as "FrankenHusk" for the holiday. He only had two bolts "attached" to his neck. Charlie had helped him with some twine to make him look more "stitched together" look. Considering how lazy he was, this was the most simple look that he decided to do. He only agreed to join Baxter just for laying on the table for hours on end. The less work he had to do for the stupid event, the better.

" _For my monster from his slab, began to rise a_ _nd suddenly to my surprise_ ,"

With the song playing, Husk started to dance. Not that it was really enthusiastic, but it was almost time for the party, so he had to get it started one way. And this was easier to start it here.

" _He did the mash_!" Razzle and Dazzle chorused.

" _He did the monster mash_ ," Baxter went up to Husk, acting surprised.

" _The monster mash_!"

" _It was a graveyard smash._ "

" _He did the mash!_ " The twin goats exclaimed, coping Husk's dance.

" _It caught on in a flash_!"

" _He did the mash_!"

" _He did the monster mash_!"

Baxter motioned to the room then to the many monitors in the corner of the room. One of the screen had Alastor, dressed as a vampire. He was sitting in his room, eating a heart. Several other slabs of meats were in front of him. If you didn't know any better, you would think that it was just randoms food disguised as actual organs. But with his reputation, everyone who knew, he was actually eating actual organs.

 _"From my laboratory in the castle east_. _To the master bedroom where the vampires feast."_

The guests could see more demons coming into the hotel from the monitors.

_"The ghouls all came from their humble abodes,"_

He went up to Husk and placed two cables on his bolts. The cat blinked in surprise. He then gritted his teeth when the fish demon pulled down a switch. A surge of electricity went through him. Causing his fur to poof out.

_"To get a jolt from my electrodes!"_

He started to laugh to suddenly see Husk sharply turn to him. He gave a week chuckle as the feline growled at him. He suddenly took off running. The cat running after him, giving a string of swears and promises of bodily harm when he got his hands on him.

 _"They did the mash!"_ Razzle and Dazzle sang as they followed Baxter.

 _"They did the monster mash!"_ Baxter exclaimed as Husk chased him up the stairs.

_"The monster mash!"_

_"It was a graveyard smash!"_ He yelped, as he burst through the basement door.

_"They did the mash!"_

_"It caught on in a flash!"_

_"They did the mash!"_

_"They did the monster mash!"_ He made his way to the lobby, where more guests were coming in. He saw a group of Hellborn teens dressed as zombies. " _The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun."_

Crymini was dressed as a Werewolf. He ducked behind a guest dressed as Dracula and a younger child, their son he assumed, dressed the same as well.

_"The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son!"_

Everyone was having fun. Eating snacks, drinking punch and alcohol. Music was playing. Some were dancing, while others were just hanging out and chatting. Baxter continued making his way through the crowd, doing everything he could to avoid the hotel's bartender.

 _"The scene was rockin', all were digging the_ _sounds,_ "

Angel Dust was dressed as a sexy police officer. He had Fat Nuggets dressed as a police dog to compliment his look. Vaggie and Charlie were doing a couples costume. Vaggie was as a reaper with chains draped over her and Charlie was dressed like Cerberus, her guard dog.

_"Vaggie on chains, backed by her baying hounds."_

He ducked behind the front desk when he saw Husk among the crowd. He noticed the poster of the band that was coming to the Hotel, later in the evening.

 _"The coffin-bangers were about to arrive w_ _ith their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five,'"_

_"They played the mash!"_

_"They played the monster mash."_

_"The monster mash!"_

Baxter peeked out, seeing the flume of the cat's tail disappear into the crowd. He let out a breath of relief.

_"It was a graveyard smash,"_

_"They played the mash!"_

_"It caught on in a flash."_

_"They played the mash!"_

_"They played the monster mash,"_

Baxter crawled out in time to see Alastor making a dramatic entrance. Rising from the coffin table. It was honestly terrifying how he just lifted up like a pop-up book. His eyes snapped open. Glowing eerily. His smile was a bit tensed.

 _"Out from his coffin', Al's voice did ring._ _Seems he was troubled by just one thing. H_ _e opened the lid and shook his fist and said,"_

_"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?'_

The Radio Demon blinked in surprise, quickly covering his mouth in shock. Apparently his frequencies got mixed up with the music playing in the hotel.

 _"It's now the mash!"_ Razzle and Dazzle explained, flying around the Overlord.

_"It's now the monster mash."_

_"The monster mash!"_

_"It was graveyard_ _smash_!" Baxter went over to the snack table, subtly looking around for Husk.

_"It's now the mash!"_

_"It caught on in a flash."_

_"It's now the mash!"_

_"It's now the monster mash!"  
_

The Angler-fish demon looked around the full lobby. The many demons enjoying the band that was playing, the treats and food that were being served. He even saw Alastor dancing in front of the band playing. Dancing with his friend Mimzy, who was dressed as a vampire herself. Either the two of them planned it, or she found out what Alastor was wearing and decided to do it as well.

 _"Now everything's cool, Al's a part of the band._ _And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land,"_ He turned to see Husk coming back around, still looking for him. He ducked underneath the table. " _For you, the living this mash was meant too."_

He crawled his way back down to his room. Hopefully once he got there, Husk would end up forgetting about what he did as the night continued.

_"When you get to my door, tell them Baxter sent you!"_

" _Then you can mash!"_

_"Then you can monster mash."_

_"The monster mash!"_

As he was crawling he ended up getting spotted by the feline demon.

 _"_ BAXTER!"

 _"And do my graveyard smash!"_ The scientist yelped, taking off running.

_"Then you can mash!"_

_"You'll catch on in a flash!"_

"You bet I'll catch you, you fucker!"

 _"Then you can mash!"_ Razzle and Dazzle giggled as they watched the chase.

_"Then you can monster mash!"_

Baxter kept running, dodging, and ducking as he ran from the feline.

"Get back here you little piece of shit! Shock me with actual electricity will you!?"

"It was just suppose to be a little harmless jolt!"

"Harmless jolt my ass, fish-face!"

Everyone was watching in curiosity, confusion or amusement as they watched the cat pursue the fish. Some actually made jokes that Husk was probably going to eat him. Charlie had went after them, hoping to defuse the situation. Everyone had to admit. The Hotel's first Halloween was certainly entertaining. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween everyone! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	13. Alive (Jekyll and Hyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another chapter everyone! Let's continue this Spooky season with another frightening song!
> 
> You know what's more frightening than ghosts and ghouls? A serial killer singing the thrill he gets when he murders!
> 
> The moment I heard this song, I knew it was perfect for Alastor! This takes place when Alastor was alive.
> 
> Alastor belongs to Vivienne Medrano/Vivziepop
> 
> The song Alive is from the Musical Jekyll and Hyde. Written by Frank Wildhorn.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Alive (Jekyll and Hyde)

The year was 1928. Deep in the heart of New Orleans, a man was finishing up his show. Once he left the Radio Station, well past one in the morning. He loved the late night shows, but now he was seeking a new form of entertainment. One with a more personal touch. To get up close and personal. To crave the hunger that was driving him into the streets. The man had tannish skin, brown eyes and hair. He was currently wearing a top hat and a cape, which was billowing behind him as he made his way through the streets. The moon cascading down on the sleepy town.

The person was the famed New Orleans radio host Alastor LaBlanc. He chuckled himself as he got away from the building. Swerving through the allies as he made sure no one saw him. He could feel the excitement building up inside. Eager to start his nightly hunt. He looked around the dark streets.

 _"What is this feeling of power and drive?"_ He placed a hand on his chest. " _I_ _'ve never known, I feel alive!_ _Where does this feeling of power derive?_ _Making me know, why I'm alive."_

He ducked into another ally, bringing his cape up to his face, eyes darting.

 _"Like the night it's a secret._ _Sinister, dark, and unknown."_

He jumped onto the street lamp, using one hand to hold onto the post as called out to the street.

" _I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it alone!"_

He jumped off the street post, continuing his walk through the streets.

 _"I have a thirst that I cannot deprive._ _Never have I, felt so alive!"_

He chuckled to himself, twirling the cane that he had in his hand, swinging it like he was attacking someone with it.

 _"There is no battle I couldn't survive!_ _Feeling like this, feeling_ _alive_!"

He looked up at the moon. The mysterious of the night hidden beneath it's glow. Alone, for tonight, there was no clouds or stars accompanying it. Just the endless sky as it shone. It's lone light gracing those who have yet to pass on. Yet even alone, the light from the moon continued to shine like it was alive itself.

 _"Like the moon, an enigma._ _Lost and alone in the night."_ He grabbed his cape then through it behind him, clenching his fist and raising his cane up to the nightly specter that lit the world from the darkness.

 _"Damned by some heavenly stigma._ _But blazing with life!"_ He continued on through the streets. "It's _the feeling of being alive!_ _Filled with evil but truly alive!"_

 _"It's the truth that cannot be denied!"_ He chuckled to himself as he leaned against the lamp pole. " _It's the feeling of being Alastor!"_

He stopped feeling an odd sense in his chest. He brought both hands up.

 _"Wait._ _What's this?"_ He reached inside his vest pocket and pulled out a locket. He opened it to see that it had belonged to his good friend Mimzy, who died a year prior. He clutched it close. He forgot that it was there. It was a nice surprise. " _Sweet miss._ _I thought I had lost you."_

His dear friend murdered by having her neck snapped by a fellow that got to rough with her after one of her shows. Her death made him feel so alone. Just like after his mother's. His only friend, now gone. He looked up to see the man that killed his dearest friend. He smirked, his eyes glistening with glee.

 _"It's fate._ _What bliss."_ He followed the man, who was unaware of the danger that he was in. " _Sweet miss._ _Your folly will cost you dear._ _My dear._ _You'll see._ _You'll never escape me a meal._ _I fear, y_ _ou will pay dear, m_ _y dear..."_

As the man continued his way home, he felt a presence behind him. He looked backed but he didn't see anyone behind him. He could a heart beating. He wasn't sure if it was his own, or someone else's. He continued walking. Now one edge. Suddenly the flames in the lamp posts were being blown off. He looked around in fear. Trying to keep himself from running.

He jumped hearing a growl. He turned but didn't see anyone. He swallowed nervously, increasing his speed. He heard footsteps. The beating of the heart getting faster. As he turned he saw that he ended up at a dead end. He gulped and turned. A silhouette was standing at the only exit that promised him escape. The figure grinned. It's eyes, no, glasses, being luminated by the moon. Hiding their, no, it was man. Hiding his eyes. The man pressed himself against the wall. And as the figure came closer, he screamed, blood splattering across his attacker's face.

Alastor stepped out of the shadows. Blood was strewn across his face. His eyes were wild with excitement and adrenaline. He made is way through the streets once more.

 _"Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo n_ _eed to run rampant and free!_ _Predators leave for the prey the pursue,"_ His eyes went wild as his smile grew. " _This time the predator's me!"_

He made his way into an alley. He jumped and snagged onto a fire escape ladder. He climbed it up until he reached the rooftop of the building.

 _"Lost in a raging desire._ _Fills my whole soul with its curse._ _Burning with primitive fire._ _Berserk and perverse!"_

He grabbed the end of his cape. Raising it up to his face and then throwing it behind him.

 _"Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind!_ _Steal from all the gods!"_ He clenched his hands close to his chest, then gestured out towards the sleeping city. " _T_ _onight, I'll take from all mankind!_ _Conquer all the odds!_ _And I feel I'll live on forever!"_

An image of Lucifer manifested next to him. The ruler of Hell smirking as he looked over his shoulder at the serial killer.

 _"With Satan himself by my side!_ _And I'll show the world that tonight a_ _nd forever the name to remember's the name Alastor!"_

He jumped off of the building, snagging onto a lamp post and sliding down it. He landed onto the street and continued his reign of terror through the night.

 _"What a feeling to be so alive!_ _I have never seen me so alive!"_ He leaned against a wall, looking at his hands. " _Such a feeling of evil inside!_ _That's the feeling of being Alastor LaBlanc!"_

He continued on the streets. The adrenaline coursing through his veins. The thrill that he was once again playing the police. Never leaving a connection of the folks that he head killed. He chuckled to himself as he licked his cheek, tasting his victim's blood.

 _"And this feeling of being alive!_ _There's a new world I see come alive!"_ He grinned as he looked at the city before him. Throwing his cape out behind him. " _It's a truth that cannot be denied!_ _There's no feeling like being Alastor!"_

The radio host cackled as he vanished into the shadows. No one would ever know that Alastor LaBlanc was the infamous serial killer, The Smiling Man. New Orleans was left to be plagued of the random murders until his death. It was truly an exhilarating activity that made him feel alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that anyone, any character and so forth must wear a top hat and cape when singing this song. It is law.
> 
> I drew a picture to go with the song. I do not know how to do digital art so you got my color pencil skills. So sorry for the bad quality. I had to take it with my phone. 
> 
> How do you pin it on here!? Please send info so I can edit it so you can see! 
> 
> Other than that, I love this song! I knew it was for Alastor the moment I heard it!
> 
> So thanks for tuning in and don't forget to review!


	14. All You Wanna Do (Six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so many songs, so many requests. I'm doing my best to get to them. I am. Just so much going on right now. But don't you fret! I'll get to them! I promise! Now, it's time for another song!
> 
> I don't know about you but I believe I have six reasons for this one. *grins* That's right everyone! It's a song from the musical SIX!
> 
> I know everyone's immediate thought for this song is for a different character. But nope! Due to my headcannon, it's getting another star for this chapter!
> 
> I do not own the characters of Hazbin Hotel, they belong to Vivienne Merdano.
> 
> I do not own the songs from the Musical Six.
> 
> Also trigger warning! This song references to child grooming and sexual assault!
> 
> So people? All you wanna do is... *smirks* read.

Chapter 14: All You Wanna Do (Six)

The Overlords were sitting in the meeting room waiting for Lucifer to come in. The King seemed to be running late. Some trouble apparently with the Geotial demons regarding their jobs. As they waited, they ended up getting to a small argument on who's living life was worst. The Overlords Zanner, a skull bull/deer head surrounded by a blue flame, Overlord Stellar, a stylist red bird demon wearing a yellow viser over his eyes, and Overlord Areanaea, a spider demon with four yellow eyes had finished their stories. Valentino snorted as it was his turn to tell his side.

"You three think you had to bad? Listen up."

He took a drag from his cigar. Velvet, having knew the moth longer than the rest of them, joined him on telling his story.

 _"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby,"_ The doll demon sang.

" _I think we can all agree I'm a ten amongst these_ threes." Valentino gestured to Zanner, Stellar and Areanaea.

 _"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby,"_

 _"And ever since I was a child, I'd make the folks go wild!"_ He chuckled.

 _"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby,"_

 _"Take my first music teacher, Lindsey Mannox,"_ He blew out the infamous red smoke that came from his cigar.

The smoke swirled into a circle, an image of pretty but broad woman with red hair up in a bun, wearing a green dress was sitting with a young prepubescent Mexican boy. She was teaching the boy various instruments, running her hands down his shoulders, arms, and hands.

 _"I was young, it's true but even then I knew._ _The only thing you wanna to do is..."_ The moth made a kiss. He gestured to the smoke window. " _Broad, dark, sexy Mannox._ _Taught me all about dynamics. Sh_ _e was 23 a_ _nd I was 13 going on 30!"_

The newer generations of Overlord's cringed at what the Pimp as telling them. Alastor looked the most unnerved at what he was implying. The a sharp smile grew on his face. While he wasn't a fan of Valentino's exploits, even then he knew that children should not to engaged in such activities with adults. Though he wondered, was this a reason to why the tall moth was in the position that he was in?

 _"We'd spend hours strumming the lute."_ The smoke showed Lindsey teaching the former boy that was Valentino. " _Striking the chords and blowing the flute. Sh_ _e plucked my strings all the way to G."_

The female music teacher reached her hands further down the boy. Grabbing his crotch, causing him to squeal in surprise.

 _"Went from major to minor, C to D!"_ The scene continued showing her grooming the young boy. Running her hands through his black hair. Giving him praises and gestures with their time together. " _Tell me what you need!_ _What you want, you don't need to plead._ _'Cause I feel the chemistry!_ _Like I get you and you get me!"_

The moth frowned softly as he watched the memory of what happened to him.

 _"And maybe this is it..."_ He gripped his top forearms. " _She_ _just cares so much, it feels legit._ _We have a connection..._ _I think this gal is different! 'Cause-"_

 _"'All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby!"_

Lindsey starting pulling off the boy's clothes.

_"Is touch me, love me, can't get enoughsies."_

_"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby."_

The woman pulled the boy into her bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Kissing him, running her hands over him.

 _"Is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!"_ Valentino ran a hand over his head, imitating the actions that happened to him so many times in life and death. " _Run your fingers through my hair!_ _Tell me, I'm the fairest of the fair!"_

The smoke showed the end of Valentino's affair with his music teacher. Ending when she kissed him.

 _"Playtime's over!_ _The only thing you wanna do is..."_ A smooch sound from the moth. He blew more smoke when the other faded. The image revealed a slightly older Valentino with stern looking man in his fifties. " _But then there was another guy,_ _Francis Merham."_

Francis made his way around the office that he worked. He looked over his new apprentice that was Valentino. He was busy filling out forms that his employer requested. The older man, guiding the boy on what to fill out. A hand on his shoulder. A subtle hand moved down his back.

_"Serious, stern and slow._ _Gets what he wants, and he won't take no._ _Passion in all that he touches._ _The sexy secretary to the Dowager Duchess."_

The opportunity seeking Valentino, happily followed his employer. Doing everything he could to show the elder man that he was capable of whatever task was given to him. As he was writing, he accidentally hit the ink, spilling it over the papers that he was writing on.

_"Helped him in his office, had a duty to_ _fulfill._ _He even let me use his favorite quill._ _Spilled ink all over the parchment, my wrist was so tired._ _Still I came back the next day as he required."_

Valentino entered the office that he was working at. Only it as closed. The only person there was his employer, Francis. The other Overlords were not looking forward to what they were witnessing. Rosie, Alastor and Areanaea were looking very uncomfortable. The Radio Demon was actually averting his gaze from each steamy affair that was progressing onto the portal.

 _"You say I'm what you need._ _All you want, you don't need to plead._ _'Cause I feel the chemistry._ _Like I get you and you get me._ _And I know this is it."_ Valentino was looking at what was taking place. He glanced at the cigar in his hand. " _He just cares so much, this one's legit._ _We have a real connection..._ _I'm sure this time is different! 'Cause-"_

 _"'All you wanna do,"_ Velvet chorused. " _All you wanna do, baby!"_

_"Is touch me, love me, can't get enoughsies!"_

_"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby!"_

 _"Is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!"_ The smoke showed Francis grabbing Valentino, slamming him against the wall and undressing him once they were in the confines of his office. Underneath Valentino's clothes showed that he was wearing a corset. Which the older man peeled off and tossed onto the ground before returning his attention to the teenager under him. " _Y_ _ou can't wait a second more to get m_ _y corset on the floor!_ _Playtime's over!_ _The only thing you wanna do is..."_

Valentino made another smooching sound. He snorted, waving the smoke window to clear away.

 _"_ Yeah, that didn't work out, obviously." He replied. "As you can tell I died and ended up down here. So I decided to have a break from such poise... And you'll never guess who I met..."

He blew another ring of smoke. It showed a very tall green Pray Mantis demon with glowing yellow eyes with red pupils. Taller than Valentino by a few feet. He was wearing a coat similar to Valentino's only it was blue and didn't have such a fluffed up fur collar.

 _"Tall, suave, Septhis Mantis._ _Overlord of the Lust Circle..."_ The Porn Overlord took a drag. " _Hellishly revered._ _Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that smirk."_

The Mantis Pimp brought the newly formed moth to the former less flashy studio. The smoke showed Valentino following Septhis around. Bringing him coffee, food, cleaning up after the Mantis, making sure all of Septhis' employees were doing what they were suppose to do. The former Porn Overlord leaned down to the moth, purring his earhole and stroking his antennas.

_"Made me his personal assistant._ _Hurled me and placed myself up in the world._ _Gave me duties in clubs and he swears it's true._ _T_ _hat without me, he doesn't know what he'd do."  
_

Past Valentino continued helping his former Overlord. The Overlord occasionally making out, petting, and groping his assistant no matter what situation they were in.

" _You say I'm what you need._ _All you want, we both agree._ _This is the place for me._ _I'm finally where I'm meant to be."_

Valentino stared at the smoke window. His red eyes reflecting on what his former Overlord did to him.

 _"Then he starts saying all this stuff._ _He cares so much, he calls me "Love."_ _He says we have this connection..._ _I guess it's not so different._ _'Cause-"_

 _"All you wanna do._ _All you wanna do, baby!"_

_"Is touch me, love me, can't get enoughsies!"_

_"All you wanna do!_ _All you wanna do, baby!"_

 _"Is seize me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!_ _There's no time for when or how 'cause you, j_ _ust got to have me now!_ _Playtime's over!_ _The only thing you wanna do is..."_

Another kiss. Valentino took a drag, letting out a sigh as he did. He looked at his fellow Overlords.

 _"_ So I became his star _..."_ He told them, sounding dead inside. His antennas flattened as he looked back at the screen. "Woo. _.."_

Images of Septhis yelling, hitting, and forcing Valentino into unfavorable situations were shown. His associates were very scumming looking. Taking pleasure in harassing and making crude remarks to the moth.

 _"With Septhis, it isn't easy._ _His temper's short, and his friends are sleazy,"_

The window moved to show an Otter demon spending time with Valentino.

" _Except for this one co-work._ _He's a really nice guy, just so sincere."_

The smoke continued to show Valentino's past. The moth pole dancing, meeting with clients, doing everything Septhis ordered him to do. Yet despite what he was forced to do, the otter, Thomas, being by his side to console the then Porn Star.

 _"The stardom life isn't what I planned._ _But Thomas is there to lend a helping hand._ _So sweet, makes sure that I'm okay._ _And we hang out loads when Septhis'_ away,"

It continued to show Valentino and Thomas hanging out. After his shoots, in his room, and going to different stores in the city.

 _"This guy finally i_ _s what I want, the friend I need!_ _Just pals, no chemistry!_ _I get him and he gets me!"_ Valentino let out a shaking breath. " _And there's nothing more to it..._ _He just cares so much, he's devoted."_

The otter grabbed one of the moth's hands. He leaned in for a kiss but Valentino pulled away.

 _"He says we have a connection..."_ The moth Overlord shut his eyes, turning slightly away from the memory that was being shown. " _I thought this time was different._ _Why did I think he'd be different?_ _But it's never, ever different!_ _'Cause-!"_

 _"All you wanna do!_ _All you wanna do, baby!"_ Velvet continued, placing a hand on her friend's lower back.

Behind them, the memory continued to play. Showing Valentino being assaulted and struggling to fight off the person he thought he could trust.

 _"Is touch me, when will enough be enoughsies!?"_ Tears were actually falling down the moth's face.

 _"All you wanna do!_ _All you wanna do, baby!"_

 _"Squeeze me, don't care if you don't please me!"_ Valentino grabbed his antennas. " _Bite my lip and pull my hair!_ _As you tell me, I'm the fairest of the fair!"_

The air around them was actually starting to glitch. Though, everyone knew that was from Alastor trying to control his rage. As the memory continued playing, it showed Valentino breaking down in his dressing room after the assault.

_"Playtime's over!"_

The screen cut to Septhis having his way with Valentino.

_"Playtime's over!"_

Something in the moth finally snapped. The next scene showed him with a gun. He confronted Thomas and shot him.

_"Playtime's over!"_

Valentino arrived in Septhis' office. The Mantis pulled his star onto his lap, eagerly kissing him and running his hands over the moth.

_"The only thing,"_

Valentino slipped the gun out from his boot.

_"The only thing,"_

When Septhis pulled away, he was surprised to see the barrel in his face. A shot was fired.

_"The only thing you wanna do is..."_

The final scene ended with Valentino kissing the gun. Stepping over Septhis' dead body. The Porn Star became the Pimp. And a new Overlord of Porn was made. The smoke faded. Valentino's head was lowered. His gaze on his cigar. He took another drag. He didn't bother looking at the others in the room.

"Val-" Vox started, reaching out for his friend and lover.

The moth jerked away from the TV demon. He finally turned his attention to everyone in the room. He noticed that Alastor had vanished. The Radio Demon could murder and eat people, but sex sent the deer running. He would've laughed if not for the circumstances.

"So yea. You think your life was shit? That was mine. All I was good for was for sex. So why not embrace it, hmm?" Another drag. "'S'not like I was good at anything else..."

"Never lower your standards about yourself," Rosie interrupted. "It's quite unbecoming."

The moth gave a small nod.

"So... where did Bambi go?"

They all shrugged.

* * *

A white noise was emitting from the Radio Demon. He was many things, a murderer, a cannibal, a sadist, but Alastor did have a twisted sense of a moral code. And unwarranted assaults of any kind did not sit well for him. And even though he didn't like Valentino, he wasn't going to allow such crimes go unpunished. So here he was, looking through his spell books. When he found what he was looking for. He instantly went to locate his desired targets.

He managed to find who he was looking for. What luck was it that they were in the same place? Seems like everything was lining in his favors. He appeared in front of the two. His grin sharpened at them. The two looked at him in fear. Both trying to create some distance from him.

"Hello my dears! I am pleased to meet you, yes quite please! I have been look forward to our interactions!"

"Y-you have...?" Lindsey said cautiously.

"What for?" Francis asked, suspicious and on edge.

The red deer chuckled. His antlers cracked as they grew. His eyes turning into dials.

"Why... All I want to do is have... **Lunch**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is just so heartbreaking giving the history behind the character that sings it. I did change a few lyrics to help fit into the headcanon and the setting of Hell.
> 
> I know a lot of people would use Angel Dust for this song. But my first thought was Valentino. We know some of Angel's reason for getting into Porn. But we don't know Valentino's rise to being the Porn Overlord. So this is my version.
> 
> Septhis is an OC I created. He's who I think is the Porn Overlord before Valentino. And Valentino was his Angel Dust at the time.
> 
> And Alastor eating the two people that Valentino didn't killed. Our favorite Radio Demon wouldn't dare allow such an act to go unpunished. Thus our little deer is dishing out some justice of his own!
> 
> Stellar, Zanner, and Areanaea, were a few names that me and my friend 96DarkAngel came up for a few of the Overlord.
> 
> Stellar, the red bird Overlord, is the Overlord of the Movie Industry.
> 
> Zanner, the deer/bull head surrounded by the blue fire, is the Overlord of "legal" Drug distrubution and Marketing.
> 
> Areanaea, the four eyed spider themed Overlord that was in Lucifer's and Lilith's castle during the Extermination in the pilot, Overlord of Breweries and Bar Tools manufacturing.
> 
> My friend, 96DarkAngel and I came up with the names and backgrounds of the Overlords.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	15. Freeze Ray (Dr. Horrible's Blog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN IT! I swear I haven't forgotten any of my other stories either! Okay? I have so many ideas and I want to get them out and then I have work, and other IRL issues, I'm getting to them! I swear! All of your requests too! I haven't forgotten anything! I'll get them! I swear!
> 
> This is what happens with you're an INFP personality, people! You have so many creative ideas (for me it's fanfics) and you just want to get them out! And then it snowballs into a chaotic mess but you refuse to abandon all your other works because of inspiration/obsession can hit you at any moment! That's the boat I am in! I WON'T FORGET YOU MY FAITHFUL READERS! EVER!
> 
> Okay... I'm glad I got that out there. Now, with so many requests, updating my other stories, I have a lot of my plate! Also, some songs I see with multiple other ships, so to let you guys know, I will put a Part Number right next to the song! Are we all good? Do we have an understanding? Great!
> 
> I love Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog! It's a great little video! I highly recommend it! I do not own the song Freeze Ray/Laundry Day, or do I own the Hazbin Hotel Characters!
> 
> Pairing: Sir Pentious/Arackinss

Chapter 15: Freeze Ray (Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog)

It was an average day in the life of the great Sir Pentious. He had managed to finish his new invention. A Freeze Ray. He couldn't wait to test it out. But first thing, first. He had a list of errands to run. And one of those errands that it was laundry day. Normally he would do laundry at his mansion. But one day, his washer and dryer ended up breaking. On that day, he went to the laundromat and he ended up running into a small spider that he became fascinated by.

The spider's name was Arackniss. He was a small, standing just at five feet, while most demons stood at at least six feet or taller. He knew the spider from working with his father, Henroin. The Mafia Boss ordering products from him. He never officially spoken to him, being as Arackniss was normally sent on jobs, or just stood next to his father's side silently watching them interact. Ever since he laid eyes on him, he's been enamored by the little mobster. So despite his washer and dryer being fixed, he continued going to the laundromat just to be able to see him. They haven't spoken yet, but he was hoping that one day he could gather the courage to do so.

He made his way over to one of the machines and started loading his laundry in. Arackniss was right across from him. The spider was leaning against the machine as he lazily went through his phone. Once he had the machine started, he watched the man of his desire. He just couldn't help it. He was so fascinating.

 _"Laundry day._ _See you there."_

All around them clothes were either being washed or drying.

_"Under things tumbling."_

He looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. He glanced back over the ebony spider, fixating on his hair. It just looked so soft.

 _"Wanna say "_ _Love your hair"."_ He started to say something but his nerves got to him " _Here I go."_

Nope. It was all a jumbled mess. And the spider didn't even seem to hear him. Shit.

 _"Mumbling..."_ He frowned.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a hand-held ray gun.

_"With my freeze ray I will stop the world."_

He shot the gun. Instantly, everything around him froze. He put it back up as he made his way over to the smaller demon.

_"With my freeze ray I will..."_

He cupped the spider's face. Lost in his multiple eight eyes.

_"Find the time to find the words to tell you how..."_

He could feel himself starting to sweat. Suddenly nervous as he continued to build up the courage to "speak" to the spider.

 _"How you make,"_ He gulped. " _Make me feel..._ _What's the phrase?"_

He turned away, clutching his hands together.

 _"Like a fool,"_ He stuck his tongue out as he acted like he was sick. " _Kinda sick, special needs,"_

He turned back towards the little spider.

" _Anyways,"_ He placed his hand under Arackniss' chin. " _With my freeze ray I will stop the pain."_

He frowned as he thought of his rival, Cherri Bomb. The disrespectful girl that constantly thwarted his plans and mocked him. Oh how he hated her! He had recently started blogging on his updates for his inventions in order to be "up-to-date" and "make a connection" to all the other Sinners online and to let his "fans" know what he was doing.

_"It's not a death ray or an ice beam. That's all Cherri, you hoe,"_

The anarchist had been making posts getting his invention's intentions wrong and it was driving him mad! He had made it clear what is and what it was going to do! But nope! The insufferable girl still continued to leave comments disregarding his work! Well he was going to show her!

_"I just think you need time to know,"_

He had the fantasy of him holding Arackniss in his arms. The spider finally returning his feelings. All eight of his eyes shining with amazement at him. Finally allowing himself to listen to his heart.

_"That I'm the guy to make it real._ _The feelings you don't dare to feel._ _I'll bend the world to our will,"_

He and Arackniss kissed. The world finally coming together for them.

_"And we'll make time stand still!"_

He smiled lovingly at the little spider as his fantasy faded. He ran his hand through the spider's hair. Giggling at how soft it really was. He made his way back over to where he was standing earlier. He rest his chin in his hands as he continued to stare adoringly at the small mobster.

_"That's the plan."_

He got another image of him and Arackniss standing side by side dressed in expensive and royal clothing.

 _"Rule the world._ _You and me, any day._ _Love your hair."_

"What?" Arackniss asked.

He wasn't fully aware of what the snake was saying as he was too focused on his own hellhole of a life. Realizing what he just said, and that his invention had wore off, the Victorian snake immediately started backpedaling. Hoping to save face.

"No - I-I... love the... air!" Sir Pentious chuckled awkwardly, motioning the air around them.

The small arachnid raise a brow at him but didn't bother making another comment. He just went back to his phone. Pentious let out a sigh of relief. Mentally face-palming himself for what he just did.

" _Anyway with my freeze ray I will stop-"_

"Hey Snake."

Sir Pentious blinked up at him. He could feel his heart beating frantically as his secret crush looked at him.

"You're... Sir Pentious, right?" He asked.

The snake nodded. He was being noticed! Arackniss was noticing him! After all this time! The spider didn't speak for a moment.

"So uh... since we end up comin' here at the same time..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. think it would be a good idea if ya could update me on the progress when we see each other? When yer doing jobs fer the Family."

"O-Of course!"

Arackniss grunted. Seeing that his clothes was done, he started putting them in his basket. He turned his attention back to the snake.

"I'll uh... see you next time."

Sir Pentious watched him walk out. Once he was gone, he did a small fist pump. Yes! He noticed him! He finally noticed him and they were now officially on speaking terms! He couldn't wait until next time! His efforts had paid off! And it was all thanks to his Egg Bois screwing up the washing machine! In time, he and Arackniss would hopefully start dating, and with the help of his Freeze Ray, he'll take over all of Hell! Laundry Day was the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I listened to this song I knew that it was perfect for Sir Pentious. And PentNiss is my OTP so I had to use them for this! Sir Pentious makes the perfect Dr. Horrible and Arackniss, while not hopeful like Penny, was just too good to not use for this song!
> 
> Thank you everyone for tuning into this chapter! I promise I WILL get to all your recommendations! Until next time!


End file.
